Not Taking Anymore
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Jenny's an social outcast, but when she and a few classmates get thrown in to Tortal... will she remain an outcast?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

****

****

**Not Taking Anymore**

"You've gotta come to my opening!" a medium build red head screams at a dark haired girl, who is scowling at the loudmouth redhead.

"No," the dark haired girl firmly replies and tries to walk away.

"Why not?" the redhead glares daggers with her grey-blue eyes, at the dark haired girl's back. Everyone in the mall stares as if enraptured.

"Why should I go?" the dark haired girl whirls around to face the redhead. The deadly look of calmness shows on the dark haired girl's face. Her ever-changing, brown tiger-eyes, burn with anger and outrage. "Why should I go to an opening for a person who only enjoys the destruction and pain of others?" The dark haired girl turns on her heal leaving the sputtering redhead behind in her wake.

"Guess you couldn't get the freak to come, Bianca," a tall, busty blonde, saunters up to the redheaded Bianca.

"NOW what are we going to do for entertainment?" Bianca pouts as she watches the dark haired girl walk away.

"Stupid Bianca and Beatrice," the dark haired girl growls as she walks away. "They have no clue as to what my life is like..."

"And what is your life like, Jenny?" a jock steps out from behind a pillar with a frown of concern marring his normally smiling face.

"What do you want, Kyle?" the dark haired girl, identified as 'Jenny', frowns at him.

Kyle sighs, "Jenny, I'm not like them. I'm not the enemy."

"I'm not saying you are, or that you aren't," Jenny blinks in surprise. Her mask of calmness falls to reveal confusion.

"Look, Jenny…"

"I am," was her quick reply, as she tries, unsuccessfully, to make her way around the jock.

"Jenny, I want to be your friend," Kyle holds out his hand. "Please, let me?"

Jenny sighs, "Okay, who put you up to this?"

"What?" Kyle looks at Jenny with hurt pouring from his voice and eyes.

"Look, just leave me alone. I don't need any more jocks or cheerleaders to deal with."

"Jenny," Kyle grabs her arm in a desperate attempt to get her talking to him. She just keeps trying to jerk her arm free.

"You want to know what its like? Being picked on? Being verbally abused by others? Having everyone tell you, that you aren't good enough? Well I'm sick of being treated that way. So, I don't care what you say, because I can do fine on my own. I remember trying to fit in, only to have the door slammed, repeatedly, in my face. I don't care anymore. That's what my life is like around you and my 'peers'," Jenny spits out bitterly. She stares right into Kyle's startled, blue eyes, causing him to release her arm. She sighs softly, turns, and walks out of the mall, leaving Kyle standing there in inner turmoil.

Reviews are appreciated!

I hope you enjoyed the depressing first chapter.

Don't worry!

It won't be depressing for too much longer!

See ya in the reviews!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

****

****

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 2

          "Kel, why are we here?" Neal groans, "And why so early?"

          "Because I had a dream, and I need to speak to Numair," Kel frowns at her best friend, Neal and chuckles as he gives her a sleepy glare.

          "You know he's not a morning person," Neal grumbles.

          "He'll understand," Kel punches Neal lightly on the arm.

          "Kel? Neal? What are you doing here so early?" Daine questions.

          "I can't… I won't…" a sobbing voice leads Kyle to the heart wrenching sight of Jenny crying. "I won't cry because of them… They aren't worth it…"

          "Jen…" Kyle crouches down next to her and, awkwardly, pulls her into his arms. "Um, please don't cry. I don't know who made you cry, but when I find them… they better watch out!"

          "Kyle?" Jenny looks up at him through her teary eyes. "Why do you care?"

          "I just want to be your friend. You seem like a great person and… I'm doing a bang-up job of convincing you…" Kyle scowls at the ground.

          "Okay," Jenny replies softly.

          "What?" Kyle looks at her in confusion.

          "You can be my friend."

          "Great," Kyle blinks in surprise. "Now, as your friend, I want to know why you are crying, and I pray it isn't me!"

          "It's not you. I ran into Bianca and Beatrice… after I ran away from you," Jenny winces. "Sorry about that."

          "Don't be. Now, please continue," Kyle nods.

          "Maybe later, okay?" Jenny sighs. She releases her hold on Kyle's shirt.

Taking the hint, Kyle sighs dramatically, let's her go, and stands up, "Fine, but how am I supposed to be your friend if you won't tell me what happened?"

          "I…" Jenny blushes as she stands up. "I'm not sure. I haven't had one in years. I'm not sure I'm ready to be one." Kyle stares at her incredulously, "I'm not sure I'll be a good friend."

          "Jen, it's impossible for you to be a bad friend, lousy is possible, but not a bad," Kyle teases her gently.

          Jenny smiles, her first real smile in a long time, "Thanks, Kyle."

          "What are friends for?" Kyle winks at her. "Now, Jen, what is your favorite store?"

          "Barns and Noble… why?" Jenny frowns.

          "I think I know just how to cheer you up!" Kyle chuckles. "Hopefully it won't make too much of a hole in my pocket!"

          "Kyle, I'm not the kind of girl that enjoys shopping, very much," Jenny bites her lip.

          "Ah! It's nice to know that that type of girl isn't extinct!" Kyle smiles.

          "I also like to pay for myself," Jenny raises her eyebrow at him, waiting for his reaction.

          "Great! There's this new CD by Evanescence that I've been saving up for. You wouldn't mind it if we went in the Electronics store, too?" Kyle pleads, giving her his best puppy dog impression.

          "Kyle, that's one of the only other places I like about the mall," Jenny laughs at his comical expression.

          "You don't mind?" Kyle's face brightens.

          "Nope, I like Evanescence too!" Jenny smiles happily at him.

          "YOOHOO! KYLE-BABY!"

The two new friends stiffen at the sound of that voice. Jenny is the first to come to her senses. Grabbing Kyle's arm, they speed off and dart into the one place that Jenny considers next best thing to paradise, the bookstore. "Kyle, are you okay?"

"That was Bianca!" Kyle's eyes were wide with horror. "Thanks for getting me away from her!"

          "Hey, what are friends for?" Jenny grins.

          "Jen, we've been friends for a whole month…" Kyle begins. "When are you going to tell me what Bianca and Beatrice did to you?"

          "Answer my question first, and then I might tell you."

          "And what question would that be?" Kyle frowns.

          "Why do you call me 'Jen'?"

          "I guess I like it better than Jenny. It's prettier and sounds more mature," Kyle sighs. "Now, will you tell me?"

          "Fine, but only if you promise not to tell anyone."

          "Jen, who would I tell?"

          "Promise!"

          "Okay! Okay! I promise!"

          "Well, they started saying that my clothes were out of style, I ignored them and kept walking. Then they followed and started on my family. My family is important to me, and when people disrespect my family… heads roll. I told them off and then they began degrading me more and they laughed at me with some of their other friends. They said I was a worthless, scum-eating, wench. They've said worse, but then they turned back to my family… and I blew up. I slapped Beatrice and then they said that they would press charges against me for assault. I yelled back that I would get them on charges of harassment and I had witnesses. They said I was a filthy whore and walked away."

          "Bitches! Both of them!" Kyle was growling and his face turning an unpleasant reddish hue.

          "Yeah, that describes them fairly well," Jenny manages to grimace at the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 3

          "I'll prank them until they have my pranks coming out of their ears!" Kyle begins to swear and fume more.

          "Kyle, as funny and fun as that might be, I don't want to do that to them. They may deserve it, but I'm not going to dish out their punishment, and neither are you," Jenny places her hand on his shoulder, calming him.

          "Fine, but can't I just do one little prank?"

          "Fine," Jenny laughs.

          "Okay, then when?" Kyle's eyes light up.

          "Whenever you feel like it! But, you have to help me finish this Physics homework!" Jenny pouts and uses puppy eyes on him.

          "Fine, but I still don't understand why you signed up for the course! You don't even like science in the first place!" Kyle sighs in exasperation.

          "I took it because it seemed challenging! And I needed another science class to graduate!"

          "I should just give up on this argument and help you out," Kyle grumbles, sitting down in a nice comfy chair in a deserted classroom.

          Just as Kyle is seated, who decides to walk into the room? No one but Bianca and Beatrice, "What are you doing, Kyle?" Beatrice sneers at Jenny.

          "Homework," Kyle barely dignified them with a brief response.

          "Well, what I meant was what are you doing with that whore?" Beatrice snarls.

          "I only see no 'whore' in here with me," Kyle turns and glares at the two. "As a matter of fact, the only thing I see in here with me is my best friend and two jealous, self-absorbed, bitches!"

          "HOW DARE YOU!" Bianca shrieks and begins to blubber.

          "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Jenny yells angrily, effectively silencing Bianca and Beatrice, and startling Kyle. "Now, I think you two should… Oh crap!"

          Everyone turns when Jenny falls speechless, and sees the room turning black and sparkly. "AHHH!" Beatrice and Bianca scream in horror! Kyle grabs onto Jenny and tries to protect her. Jenny is just staring, stock stiff at the white, well-lit, classroom turning black.

          "So, Kel…" Numair questions the Lady Knight. "What were these dreams about again?"

          "Three girls and a boy, they were wearing odd garments. The walked down a single-rock road, in the dark. Then one of the girls and the boy turn and stare at me. The girl smiles and sadly glances behind her at the other two girls. The boy frowns when he sees where her attention is directed, and shakes his head. Then blackness engulfs them and a battlefield appears. My entire family lies dead. Neal, you, and everyone else are on the battlefield, stained with your blood. I even saw my own body…" Kel swallows and takes a deep breathe. "Then a voice speaks… It sounded a lot like the Chamber of Ordeal! It said that I must find them and help them, or this is the future of Tortal."

Sorry! I know I haven't updated for a while!

I couldn't think of how to get them to Tortal.

I'll try to update more often, but I have a lot of things on my plate right now.

I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

Thanks for being patient!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 4

          "I need to try a bit of magic to confirm this, before I inform the king," Numair frowns as he sighs, says a few unintelligible words, and his magic flared around the room. Numair gasps in horror as his magic is literally pulled from him and disappears.

          Screaming is heard as four figures fall from the sky. Everyone rushes nearby rushes out towards the horse training yards. They see four figures sprawled on the ground. Two girls near each other and a boy with his arms warped protectively around a smaller girl.

          "It's the people from my dream!" Kel gasps in shock, dropping her Yamani mask.

          "Kel! I could use a hand! Get a healer!" Neal yells at his friend.

          "Ouch. Kyle, are you okay?"

          "Oh! You're awake! That's good!" a young girl smiled happily at the oddly clothed girl.

          "Where's Kyle?"

          "Oh! Your companions are in neighboring rooms. They should be just fine!" The girl was dressed in pale green, complementing her green eyes and fair hair. "Oh! Silly me! I forgot to tell you my name and where you are! I'm Jerilisa, but you can call me Jeri! I'm a healer trainee! And you are in the house of healing!"

          "What?"

          "Oh, you must have gated here from far away! You're in Tortal, Corus to be precise! So, what's your name?" Jeri rushes through introductions and life as a whole.

          "I'm Jenny, but you can call me Jen," Jenny sits up, holding her aching head. "Was I hit by lightning?"

          "Nope! You gated here!" Jeri grins happy that her patient is now awake and talking. "I best go call Lord Raoul, Lady Kel, and Sir Nealan!" Jeri rushes out the door, leaving a very confused and disturbed Jenny.

          Jenny groans as she swings her legs out of the bed and stands, "I hate hospitals." She walks slowly to the door, opens it, and peeks into the room next to hers. To her utter disgust, it happens to be Bianca. Jenny continues on to the next room, only to find Beatrice. Growling physically, Jenny walks confidently back to her room, only to notice that there is a door on the other side. She opens the door to find a boy sitting over Kyle, his hands glowing green. "What did you do to my friend?"

          Startled, the boy turns and looks at Jenny in shock, "I was just healing him; he had a nasty bump on the back of his head."

          "I guess that's an okay explanation, for now," Jenny sighed as she made her way towards Kyle's bedside.

          "You should be resting…"

          "I hate hospitals, and I don't trust someone that I don't know to 'heal' my friends."

          "I'm Sir Nealan of Queenscove. A Knight of the Realm…"

          "You mean my friend and I got sent back to the dark ages?" Jenny shakes her head in disappointment. "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. I really am beginning to hate Murphy's Law."

          "So, you are?"

          "Jenny."

          "No last name or fief?"

          "Pride."

          "Unusual fief."

          "That's my last name. Where I'm from, there aren't any 'fiefs' unless you count the musical kind," Jenny sighed. "So Nealan, any prediction of when Kyle's going to wake up?"

          "Nope. It's up to him. And please call me Neal."

          Jenny walked towards Kyle's sleeping form and whispered, "Bianca is about to kiss you."

          "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyle woke up screaming.

          "Ouch!" Jenny covered her ears, as did Neal.

Hey everyone!

I have a few fans to thank for their awesome reviews on chapter 3!

Lady Taliana : Glad you like it!

Rhian Merenwen : Thanks! I had a hard time figuring out how to get them into Tortal, but I think I dreamt a way to them their or something. At least it isn't a black hole!

Clare (olin_kaimelar@hotmail.com) : I'm glad you like Jen! And thanks for being so understanding!

Seraphina2 : I'm continuing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

QueenofConnaught : I'll try to update faster, and I'm glad that you are enjoying it!

Anasha (elishay3k@hotmail.com) : Love the lingo! I hope this chapter met up to your standards!

lady-anna-bee : I'm still working on this story! Don't give up on me!

Fire Mage6 : I'm glad you like my story and think its original! 

I'm working on a lot of stories, but I just seem to get new ideas or tweak some of my older stories, so you might be seeing some other titles come up, but eventually I'll try to get back to whatever story that I left off, unless I've deleted it off my page. Not that this story will be deleted! This is my first Tortal fic and it stays! I don't plan to abandon it! I opened my mouth and inserted my foot again. Well, just know that I plan to keep this story going! As for how long… I guess that's up to you.

Thanks again for all the great reviews!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I'm **_REALLY _sorry about not being able to update!**

My computer had to be totally taken apart and fixed! I hope you all aren't too mad at me.

I've been working on some new and old stories, so I hope you'll like them once they are posted!

It seems my mischief attacked me in a bad way. I only send out nice mischief! Why do I get bad back? Oh well, I suppose this was just the balance because I got to chat it up over the holidays with my grandmother and I received excellent scores from all of my classes!

Sorry again, but it was out of my hands!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 5

          Kel and Lord Raoul followed the sound of the yelling male voice. Kel and Raoul opened the door to find an angry boy chasing a girl around a small hospital room, with Neal laughing his head off at the two.

          "JENNY PRIDE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?" Kyle was gaining on Jenny.

          "I needed to talk to you and you wouldn't wake up! Be thankful I didn't put your hand in a glass of warm water! OR POURED ICE WATER ON YOU!" Kyle had caught up to Jenny, tackling her and began a tickle war, which he of course… lost!

          "Ahem!" Kel frowned at the two on the ground.

          "Um, Jen, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Kyle stared openly at the two in the doorway, until a chuckle caught his attention and he spied another stranger in a corner. Glaring, Kyle maneuvered Jen behind him, and got into a boxing position.

          "Kyle! CHILL!" Jen ordered as she stepped between him and the other occupants of the room. "What is the last thing you remember, before I so rudely interrupted your beauty sleep?"

          Kyle glared at Jen then burst into slightly nervous laughter, "We were in the class with the world class bitches, and then everything turned black. I think I tried to protect you…"

          "You did; what you didn't notice was that as the room turned black, was the sparkling power that it radiated," Jen frowned.

          "Numair!" Kel and Neal groan in unison.

          "WHERE AM I? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bianca shrieked as she woke up.

          "Cheerleaders!" Jen snarled in disgust. Kyle nodded and placed an arm around Jen.

Sorry it is so short, but that's all for now.

A big thank you out to all of those who reviewed chapter 4 and previous chapters!

Rhian Merenwen: Sorry, I'm always working on my tense changes, and no, Jeri doesn't end all of her sentences with exclamation marks, just the majority of them!

just one of those stupid idiots: Glad I could make you laugh! I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with the librarian.

singer-of-all-songs: This is one of my more 'fun' fics, so I'm glad you agree!

KelDom4ever: Glad you like it! I wish I could have updated sooner, but things happen.

QueenofConnaught: Glad you like my profile! I took off the poem and put up an apology but I'll put another poem up soon!

Seraphina2: I'm glad you like it! You seem to read all of my fanfics; so I hold your opinion in high regard.

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 6

          "BEATRICE!" Bianca shrieked.

          "Can someone get some duct-tape?" Kyle groaned.

          "Duck-tape?" Kel and Neal look confused, while Jen snickers.

          "WHO IS DISRUPTING MY SPELL WITH THEIR CATERWALLING?" a tall man stormed into the Healer's Collegium and glared at Bianca, who promptly shut up and shrunk as small as she could get.

          "Hey! I think I know where we are, Kyle!" Jen smirked.

          "Where?" Kyle frowned.

          "Cheerleader Hell!" Jen grinned as Kyle tried to contain his laughter, "Seriously though, I think I've read about this place. I mean, this guy fits the stork-man description from the Wildmage books I read a while back, and that older girl next to Neal looks like the description of the girl in the Protector of the Small series that I finished last week."

          "Kel, I think you're famous," Neal chuckled.

          "Oh, yeah, that was her nickname! So, through deduction, we are in Tortall!"

          "Tortall?" Kyle winced. "The series with the Lady Knight of the Famous temper?"

          "You mean Lady Alanna the Lioness and Baroness of Pirates Swoop," Jen corrected.

          "I'm gonna die," Kyle whispered to Jen. "From what I read, she's scary!"

          "She doesn't eat babies, and you are sure acting like one!" Jen glared at Kyle.

          "Excuse me," the tall man came towards Jen and Kyle.

          "Yes?" Jen asked.

          "Did you call me 'stork-man'?!"

          "It's what Cloud and the People call you, didn't your wife tell you that?" Jen smiled, "Besides, I forgot your name after reading the book and that's the name I remembered, sorry."

          "PRIDE! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" Bianca shrieked, no longer cowering since the 'stork-man' seemed to have forgotten about her.

          "Did you hear something, Kyle?"

          "No. You're not mad at me anymore, are you, Jen?" Kyle pouted.

          "Nope, you're my best bud! I can't stay mad at you!" Jen hugged him.

          "NUMAIR!" a red-headed Lady Knight entered the room.

          "Hello, I'm Jen and this is Kyle. It's a pleasure to meet the Lady Knight we've read so much about!" Jen introduced herself and Kyle.

          "Who are they and why are they here?" Alanna asked Numair.

          "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Bianca screeched.

          "Um, Numair, could you put a small silencing charm on her? Pretty please?" Jen pleaded with the mage.

          With a wave of Numair's hand, Bianca was asleep and all was quiet, "That is what I intended to do in the first place."

          "Wow! Real magic!" Kyle grinned.

          "Kyle, aren't you afraid of the Lioness?" Jen chuckled.

          "Um… Uh…" Kyle wore a nervous expression and tried to step on Jen's toe, but only ended up making her sneaker toe flat.

          "Kyle, you know better than to try to do that," Jen chuckled. "You know Beatrice tried to do that all through Jr. High, and I always never muttered a peep."

          "Do they argue often?" Alanna asked Numair in confusion.

          "A bit, but they seem to be friends of sorts."

          "Try best friends, he's the only one I've got!" Jen grinned proudly at the two stunned adults, "Now, Numair, do you think you could figure out a way to get us home, since your magic brought us here. It is only fair that you get us back where we belong."

          "That might be a problem…" Numair grimaced.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 7

          "Why?" Jen frowned as she tapped her foot.

          "Magic just doesn't get loose like that!" Numair tried to explain.

          "Great! We're stuck with a useless mage!" Kyle growled through sarcasm.

          "I AM NOT USELESS!"

          "Ever heard of sarcasm, Numair?" Jen rolled her eyes. "Someone needs to get him the textbook on that."

          "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I think that you just insulted me," Numair glares at the girl.

          "Okay, so I insulted what you don't understand. I mean… you are a trickster of sorts, a black robe mage, and have a vast knowledge of magic that I don't… Okay, I apologize, but you should still learn the use of sarcasm, it's very useful!" Jen stuck out her hand, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jenny Pride, but everyone calls me Jen."

          "I agree, I am Master Numair Salmalín," Numair sighed.

          Kyle hit his hand on his head, "You're the dude that turned that baddie into a tree!"

          "I do not know these words 'dude' and 'baddie'," Numair frowned.

          "Lame-brain," Jen punched Kyle's arm. "Sorry Numair, may I call you Numair?"

          "Yes."

          "'Dude' is slang for man or guy and 'baddie' is slang for bad guy or evil doer," Jen watched as Numair's face turned from confusion to understanding.

          "Hey Jen, I think Bianca's choking," Kyle frowned as he pointed over at Bianca.

          "I didn't know silence charms could make you choke. Numair, you might want to let her talk now. I mean, she hasn't the faintest idea where she is and if we don't get her to Beatrice… she might have a fainting spell. I KNOW Kyle won't carry her, and I'm not exactly her biggest fan," Jen hinted at the mage.

          "Fine," Numair sighed as he lifted the charm.

          "Ouch," Bianca swallowed a gulp of air. "Where are we?"

          "Tortall, the capital," Kyle grumbled loud enough for Bianca to hear.

          "You mean where Aly from 'Trickster's Choice' was born?"

          "How do you know of my daughter?" Alanna focused her eyes on the cheerleader.

          "I read her book."

          "You read Pierce?" Jen nearly fell down from the shock.

          "Yeah, but don't tell Beatrice. She'd have my head if she knew I liked reading better than cheering," Bianca sighed. "Can I talk to you and Kyle for a moment, alone?"

          Numair, Alanna, Kel, and Neal stood in deep conversation and didn't notice the three teens slip out into the halls, "What is it Bianca?" Jen sighed.

          "Jenny… Kyle… I apologize for everything that I've done over the last few years. I know it'll take a while to make up for what I did, and I have no excuse for what I did to the two of you. I will tell you why I have been mean and totally harsh to you two," Bianca took a deep breathe. "Beatrice dared me to go after Kyle and make an utter fool of myself, and I was just jealous of you, Jenny, because you had the life I want so badly. You're cool, smart, and you don't care what people think. I wish I was like you."

          "Bianca, I don't have that great of a life, I mean, it may seem great and all at times, but I envied you for a while, because you had friends. So, let's let bygones be bygones?" Jen held out her hand to shake it with Bianca.

          "That'd be great Jenny," Bianca smiled happily.

          "Hey Bianca, the name's Jen!" Jen tossed the cheerleader a grin.

          "Alright, Jen," Bianca grinned as she let go of Jen's hand.

          A glass dropped on the ground and shattered, "How could you join THEM Bianca?!"

          "Beatrice?" Bianca turned and watched her cheerleading friend's eye twitch.

          "YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS!" Beatrice screamed at Kyle and Jen.

          "Beatrice, they're not like you think!" Bianca pleaded with the girl who stormed toward her.

          "OH? AND WHAT ABOUT THAT LOOSER GIRL THAT KILLED MY BROTHER?" Beatrice shrieked angrily. "SHE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME OF THAT GIT THAT PULLED THE TRIGGER AND KILLED HIM!"

          "Beatrice…" Bianca tried to calm her friend down, but Beatrice was in a mad rage.

**Alright, I think I need to answer some interesting reviews I received!**

**Dead Life****: I have updated, but I only update when I get an idea otherwise my chapters lack something.******

**Seraphina2****: Yes, it was missing time and thought! I couldn't think fast enough about what I wanted to happen and where I planned to take this story. This chapter is much better, in my opinion. Hope you like it!**

**Fire Mage6****: I'm glad you thought that it was funny, but I had to be a bit more serious in this chapter, otherwise I wouldn't get anywhere with this story. There will continue to be 'funny bits' in the story, but my ideas always change as the days go by.**

**Repmet****: I'm glad you like it, but about making chapters longer… it's hard for me to say. If I get a good creative streak going, there might be more, but this is a tad bit longer than the last one, and I had to make it a cliffy.**

**SaNgUiNe**** SiStaR****: Wow! You guessed right that my characters are American! I have to admit that some cheerleaders are really brutal and some are totally nice. They tend to stay in their own 'click' or 'group'. Mostly they just ignore everyone else and step over them, if they feel the need to. It is not just an 'American thing' I'm sure you know people that stay to their own groups as well. If people think really hard about how they act, they'll always find something about themselves that they need to improve. Now, about Jen and Kyle… I'm not sure, but right now they are best buds. And I apologize if I offended you or your friend with this story having cheerleaders as the antagonists. My personal experience with cheerleaders is that some of them can be the best people in the world, and others can be total slime. I hope that clears some of your questions up! Oh, and by the way, your review gave me an idea about how to write this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!******

**See you all next chapter!**

****

Snowfire the Kitsune


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 8

          "HELP!" Jen shrieked as she ran back into the sickroom and hid behind Alanna. Kyle was close on her heals and hid behind Numair, while Bianca was forced to hide behind Neal and Kel.

          "GET BACK HERE YOU MURDEROUS BITCH!" Beatrice shrieked.

          "WHAT IN WARNEN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a short woman with curly dark hair and a dragonet entered the room.

          "Um, Jen…" Kyle whispered.

          "I think its Diane, the Wildmage," Jen whispered back. "I really wish we were in Valdemar, we could use a healing adept for Beatrice, about now."

          "Healing adept?" Numair turned and frowned at the two teens.

          "A person who heals the mind," Jen explained.

          Suddenly Beatrice was captured in a pair of strong arms that refused to release her, "Calm yourself, girl."

          "Raoul! What is going on?" Diane placed her hands on her hips.

          "We were talking to the intruders," Raoul chuckled. "Apparently Numair had a bit of an accident with his magic and they were transported from their world to ours."

          "That's the short version of it," Kyle replied behind Numair. Starring at Diane, his eyes widened, "You look a lot like my mom."

          "Kyle, can we chat when we don't have a CRAZY CHEERLEADER TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Jen yelled at him.

          "LET ME GO!" Beatrice shrieked angrily in Raoul's grasp.

          "Bianca, I think you need to tell us what is going on and why Beatrice completely flipped," Kyle winced as Jen glared at him.

          "She had an older brother, and he was dating this girl. He walked in her apartment to find her kissing another guy, so he told her it was over. Beatrice's brother was killed by the girl and the guy she was kissing phoned the police and told them the entire thing before she shot him too. Apparently, her last name was Pride and that's why Beatrice went psycho," Bianca bit her lip.

          "So if some other girl had shown up with the last name of Pride, she would have tried to kill them?!" Kyle was freaked.

          "Pretty much," Bianca sighed. "I just wish I had known earlier, and I might have been able to keep her away from you, Jen."

          "Alanna, I think we need to take them to see Jon," Raoul glared at the girl he effectively had trapped in his arms.

          "Don't you mean Numair needs to talk to Jon?" Alanna growled.

          "Um, Lioness…" Jen tugged at Alanna's sleeve. "I don't believe it would be wise to bring Beatrice with us, if she goes crazy on me, who is to say the King might not be next on her terrorizing rampage? Plus, I'd feel safer with you there. I mean, I've read so much about you, and I'm a bit afraid of meeting your King."

          "Jen, you have me, why…" Kyle shut up when he saw who Jen was talking to. "Jen, you know I'm afraid of her!" Kyle whispered in Jen's ear.

          "Precisely, this will help you get over your fear. Besides, Neal and King Jonathan are to be feared more than the Lioness. Neal is sneaky, and the King… Well, you've read about him…" Jen shuddered.

          "I'm SNEAKY!" Neal stared at Jen in shock.

          Kel chuckled, "Like you didn't know, Neal! You've been trying to get Dom and me together for ages!"

          Neal gasped in surprise, "You knew?"

          "You know, I think your cousin's nickname fits you, Meathead," Kel teased.

          "So, out of curiosity, did you and Dom get together?" Bianca questioned.

          "Guys, we need to get Beatrice locked up somewhere she can't escape, and explain to King Jon!" Jen reminded a bit frustrated.

          "Numair, we are going to have a long talk tonight," Diane stared her husband down.

          "Yes, dear," Numair grimaced. Kitten, the dragonet burbled happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 9

          "Their Royal Highnesses, King Jonathon and Queen Thayet!"

          "It is an honor, your highnesses," Jen bowed with her hands on her legs. Kyle and Bianca quickly copied her.

          "Who are you, and why have you come to Tortall?" Jonathon frowned.

          "My name is Jen Pride. My companions are Kyle Redfern and Bianca Smithsonia," Jen felt a shiver about to go down her back, and she suppressed it. "We are here by an accident. Apparently Master Salmalín's magic escaped from him, therefore invading our world and transporting us to your beautiful and gracious kingdom."

          "Numair, is this true?" Jonathon asked Numair.

          "Yes, sire," Numair looked very pale.

          "Your majesty, there was another companion with us. but she is not quite right in the head," Jen took Jonathon's attention and let Numair relax for a bit.

          "If she is your companion, has she recently become unstable?" Thayet asked in concern.

          "No, majesties," Jen frowned. "She has been unstable since before I met her."

          "That's no way to talk about Beatrice!" Bianca turned and began advancing angrily as she glared at Jen.

          "Bianca, I know you don't want to admit it, but Beatrice has finally gone off the deep end," Kyle stood in Bianca's way of reaching Jen.

          "No! She hasn't! She's just mixed up! This is all a dream! When I wake up I'll be in school and getting ready for practice!"  Bianca began to rave and get closer to Jen, trying to hurt her.

          *SWAP*

The sound echoed throughout the thrown room, "Bianca that is quite enough!" Jen was standing in front of a shocked Bianca.

"That is no way to act in front of their majesties or anyone for that matter!" Kyle growled angrily as he once again placed himself between the two girls.

"Alanna, is this normal?" Jonathon asked the Lioness.

"I'm not sure, my king," Alanna frowned. Raoul entered head-first into the conflict and dragged Bianca away to be in a room near Beatrice.

"I HATE YOU! BEATRICE WAS RIGHT ABOUT BOTH OF YOU!" Bianca screamed angrily as she was dragged away.

"I apologize for her actions, majesties," Jen stared at the floor.

"Guards, leave," Jonathon commanded. As the last guard left the room, only the king, queen, Alanna, Numair, Kel, Neal, Kyle, and Jen remained. "First off, welcome to Tortall. Second, please call me Jon."

"Jon, these are two from the dream I had," Kel announced.

"Are you certain?" Thayet questioned.

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a loud thud on the floor. Numair had fainted!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 10

          "Numair… Numair… It's time to wake up," Jen tapped her hand on the mage's cheek. The mage didn't show any signs of movement, "Alanna, what caused this?"

          "I'd imagine the loss of energy and amount of stress he's been under lately," Alanna spared Jon a glare.

          "He overworks himself far too often," Daine sighed as she knelt next to Numair.

          "Does he do this often?" Kyle frowned.

          "Yes, a bit more recently since our Wildmage entered his life," Jon sighed.

          "I can't wait to see the look on his face when Daine gets…" Jen felt Kyle's hand over her mouth.

          "When I get what?" Daine looked confused.

          "Nothing!" Kyle frowned at Jen. "They aren't supposed to know about that yet!" he hissed in Jen's ear.

          _Sorry._

          "HUH?!" Kyle looked around and then back to Jen.

          The knights and guards began looking around and pulled a young teenage boy from behind a tapestry, "Hi mom."

          "THOM!" Alanna exclaimed in surprise, "Where's your father?"

          "He's waiting in your quarters with my siblings."

          "Jen, I don't know what you did, but don't tell anyone," Kyle growled into Jen's ear. Jen nodded as he removed his hand from her mouth.

          "I…" Jen began.

          "Later!" Kyle sent her a sharp look.

          "Well, I believe our guests must be tired. Please escort them to their room's Lady Keladry and Sir Nealan," Queen Thayet dismissed the two mentioned and Kyle and Jen.

          "Alanna, go attend to your brood," Jon chuckled. "Raoul, help Daine return Numair to their quarters."

          "That's a dismissal if I've ever heard one," Neal smirked at Kel and winked at Jen


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 11

          "Thank you Neal and Kel, we appreciate the valuable time that you are wasting upon us," Jen bowed with her hands to her sides, shocking Kel into her Yamani mask.

          "It was our pleasure!" Neal grinned and dropped into a low bow.

          "Flirt," Kyle growled at Neal.

          "Guilty as accused!" Neal chuckled and both knights left the two teenagers in the hall.

          "Your room, now," Kyle continued to growl.

          "Kyle," Jen frowned as she shut the door. "What's wrong?"

          "What is with you?! Suddenly you're so trusting! And your voice was in my head! IN MY HEAD!" Kyle began to pace and waved his hands in the air.

          "Kyle, I'm not exactly sure what is going on, but could you stop pacing!" Jen yanked him onto her new bed by his shirt. "That's better."

          "Jen! I need to know!"

          "Well, remember that I mentioned Valdemar earlier?" Jen watched as Kyle seemed to be following her train of thought, "Well, I think I have telepathy or mindspeech. I really can't explain it better than that. I've never had it before, so something about this place may have activated it."

          "So, you're basically saying that there is a high chance that I'm going to have something like your telepathy, soon?" Kyle frowned.

          "It's only a guess, but I think we're a bit like Clark Kent, in this world."

          "So, we're Superman?" Kyle grimaced, "I'm really not liking where this is going."

          "And were exactly is this going?" Jen poked him in the chest to get his attention, "It's not like we're from here, this world. We don't even know if this is Earth! I'm just as confused and tired of this as you are, but you don't see ME pacing and raving like a lunatic!"

          "Jen, you are raving and poking. I find that just as annoying as you do my pacing," Kyle gritted out.

          "Sorry," Jen sighed and took a deep breath. "Can we just stick together for now?"

          "They'll be saying that I'm ruining your honor or something…" Kyle mumbled as he blushed and stared at the floor intensely.

          "Well, let them talk! I don't care!" Jen grabbed his chin and forced him to lock gazes with her.

          "J-Jen…" Kyle swallowed hard.

          "We can leave the door opened! Like Kel did in her page and squire years! I just…"

          "You just what… Jen?" Kyle asked worriedly.

          "I don't want to be left alone…" Jen whispered softly.

          "What happened to that girl that stood up to Bianca and Beatrice at the mall? Where is she? Where is the real Jen?" Kyle joked, but Jen took the words to heart.

          "That was just a cover, so that no one found out how weak I really am," Jen looked at the floor and closed her eyes tightly.

          "Jen, I was teasing you. And you did stand up to both of those girls…" Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed, "I promise to stay with you as much as possible."

          Suddenly, they both heard two loud thumps outside the door. They both crept up to the door and flung the door wide open, causing Kel and Neal to fall in a heap in the doorway, "Ouch!"

          "That's what you get for trying to eavesdrop!" Kyle glared at the two Knights.

          "Kyle, they were just curious, and Neal does have his wife, right Kel?" Jen sighed.

          "Um, yeah, Yuki…" Kel blushed in embarrassment.

          "Not that I think what you two were doing is right, but you should take lessons from George. Oh, I'm glad you two showed up! Now you can take us to visit Beatrice and Bianca!" Neal and Kel's eyes were wide with horror, but they nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 12

          "Why are we doing this, Kel?" Neal grimaced.

          "Because we were caught, Meat-head," Kel grumpily scowled at him.

          "It's not my fault that I was born clumsy!" Neal pouted.

          "Hey Kel! Where are you and Meat-head off to?" asked a very chipper sergeant.

          "Oh cousin, didn't you know? We're just taking Jen and Kyle to see two insane girls…" Neal rolled his eyes.

          "Oh! So you're Kel's beau!" Jen grinned.

          _JEN! WE HAD THIS CHAT EARLIER!_

_          I'm just going to help them along a little. Don't be such a stick in the mud, Kyle!_

"Huh?!" Dom and Kel had mirrored looks of shock on their faces, which soon changed to mirrored blushes.

          "Humph!" Kyle turned his back to Jen and muttered, "I am not a stick in the mud!"

          _Kyle?_

_          ......._

_          KYLE!_

_          What?!_

_          You mindspoke back to me!_

_          Bloody wonderful. _Kyle's mindvoice growled, and so did his throat.

          "Kyle, are you okay?" Neal asked the poor irritated boy, not knowing that this only pushed him further.

          "Buzz off!" Kyle growled angrily.

          "Kyle, please don't be…" Jen began.

          "Don't be what?!" Kyle glared at her and stormed away.

          "Don't be mad at me…" Jen began to hiccup and tears fell from her eyes.

          "Jen, what's wrong?" Neal became near hysterical, "Please don't cry!"

          "Jen, are you okay? What happened?" Kel tried to calm Jen.

          "We got into a (hic) fight before you and (hic) Neal started to eavesdrop, and he's (hic) mad at me…" Jen's eyes flooded with tears that she shed into Kel's tunic.

          "Dom, why don't you go see if you can calm down Kyle? Neal, could you please leave?" Kel directed the two cousins that followed her orders without question. "Now, what did you say to him?"

          "I called (hic) him a stick in (hic) the mud for not trying (hic) to have a bit more fun," Jen sobbed pathetically.

          "Well, he's your best friend, right?" Kel asked. Jen nodded, "Well then, all you two have to do is apologize. There's no reason he's going to end your friendship just because of one little row you two had, right?" Jen nodded again, "Now, are you going to go apologize to Kyle?"

          "Yes, thank you so much Kel!" Jen hugged Kel and whispered, "Best of luck with Dom." Then she was off to find Kyle and apologize, but on her way, she found herself in a corridor that she had never seen before.

          A shadow appeared to be moving away from her at a fast rate, thinking that it was Kyle; she gave chase, but managed to run into a young man that she had never met, "Ouch!"

          "I'm terribly sorry! I thought you were someone else and I was trying to find him…" Jen began to apologize, but the man turned around to reveal a face that was not upset, just curious.

          "Apology accepted, Lady…?"

          "Jen. My name is Jen and I'm not a Lady," Jen blushed at her statement.

          "I am Tikal, Lady Jen," the man bowed and raised her hand to his lips. "And though you say you are not a lady, it is a shame that the court is not graced with your beauty."

          "Thank you, kind sir," Jen blushed. "Could you please help me find my friend? He and I had a bit of a fight…"

          "And you wish to make things right?" Tikal smiled widely, "That is very honorable of you, Lady Jen. Though, it should be he who apologizes to such a beauty for making her cry."

          "Um, I really need to find him…" Jen blushed.

          "Of course, Lady," Tikal bowed his head a bit and led her down the corridor. "Might I enquire if you have a betrothed?"

          "I have no betrothed," Jen answered with a slight scowl.

"Then mayhap you to join me for dinner on some eve?"

_KYLE! I'M SORRY ABOUT CALLING YOU A STICK IN THE MUD! I WAS TEASING! I NEED YOUR HELP! KYLE!_ Tikal grabbed a hold of Jen's arm and began to lead her down another dark corridor, "Where are you taking me?! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! KYLE!"

A special thanks to the following, whom without their support, this fic would never have made it as far as it has:

Seraphina2

Rubber Duck

viking-rulz

Green_plushy_couch

Kirjava Deamon

Siriusly Padfoot 12

Warrior of Destiny

Rizka

Celestial Secrets

Lady-kitty

imogenhm

Lady-kitty

Rhian Merenwen

RainGoddess 

Dead Life

SaNgUiNe SiStaR

Repmet

Fire Mage6

kurleyhawk2

Jaime

time_priestess

Xiko, Queen's riders 

just one of those stupid idiots

singer-of-all-songs

KelDom4ever

QueenofConnaught

Lady Taliana

Clare

Anasha

lady-anna-bee

silvertyger

anonymous

lilianna::):)))). 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 13

          "Beatrice, are you okay?" Bianca ran to her slightly insane friend.

          "Yeah, but those people gave me some weird shit in my water," Beatrice grimaced. "Oh no… What did I do this time?"

          "Tried to kill Kyle, Jen, and me. You were really scary, but Jen didn't even understand…" Bianca began.

          "I'm bored? I'm bored. I'm bored!" Beatrice began to sing to herself.

          "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

          "That sounded like Jen!" Bianca blinked in surprise, "What do you think she did?"

          "Bored? Bored. Bored! I'm super duper BORED!" Beatrice kept singing, but managed to start dancing a cheer, "I'm bored? You're bored. Let's all get bored!"

          "Beatrice, I know you're insane, but you're not this crazy!" Bianca growled at Beatrice.

          "The master will come and soon you will understand!" Beatrice danced around Bianca in the cell, slowly wrapping a blanket around Bianca to tie her up.

********************

          "Let her go, Tikal!" a slightly muscular young man with dark hair and passionate blue eyes growled at Tikal.

          "Who are you to stop me?" Tikal cackled.

          "Just a distraction," the young man chuckled.

          Jen saw her chance when Tikal's grip loosened and she kicked him in the side, using her free hand, she punched him in the face. Blood sprayed from his nose onto the floor, as Tikal released Jen, "Thanks…" Jen looked up, but no one was there.

          "JEN!" Kyle careened down the hallway and nearly tripped over Tikal's groaning form. "Are you okay?!"

          "Yeah, Tikal here decided he would try and take me somewhere to do who knows what, I scream, this other guy comes and distracts Tikal, I beat up Tikal, and when I go to thank the guy, he's gone!"

          "What'd he look like?" Kyle frowned.

          "He was about medium height, with dark hair, and really pretty blue eyes…" Jen nearly sighed.

          "And you're already crushing on him," Kyle grumped.

          "Huh?!" Jen looked at Kyle startled.

          "So, did you two apologize yet?" Dom asked as he sighted them.

          "N…"

          "Yes!" Kyle frowned at Jen.

          _But we didn't really…_

_          Jen, you already apologized! And I apologize for getting so mad at you._

_          Apology accepted!_

"Oh, that's pleasant news," Kel smiled as she walked towards all three of them and the groaning figure of Tikal.

          "So, who's he?" Dom questioned.

          "A would be kidnapper," Kyle growled.

          "He was trying to take me somewhere, without my consent, and then this guy appeared and distracted him long enough that I could beat-up my would-be kidnapper," Jen shrugged.

          "What did this fellow look like?" Dom frowned.

          "Well, he was about medium height, he had dark hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen," Jen stared at her feet as she blushed.

          Kel and Dom shared a look, knowing who the 'hero' was.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I know it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I've had so many reviews that want me to update quickly. **I hope at least one of you can guess the identity of the 'hero' in this chapter!**

Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter:

**Seraphina2:** I'm glad that you think this story has gotten better! I think it has too, but there's always room for improvement!

**Lady Taliana:** I understand about school workloads! But my chapters aren't really short. I've read fics where the authors only put out a few paragraphs. So, please don't complain too much. Sometimes all I can do is sit down and read other writer's fics, hoping to get a spark to set me writing again. Inspiration did hit me today, but I hope you can understand, and know that I'm not upset with your comment, you are as free to give your opinion as I am mine.

**TruthSetter****:** This story is no where near finished! And I think I answered half of your question in this chapter, and you may learn more about Tikal in the next chapter.

**Lady-kitty:** I wrote your name twice? Glad it made you feel special.

**Rubber Duck:** Yea! Yea! You reviewed again! I'm pondering on doing something with Kel and Dom, but I'm not quite sure if it should be after, before, or in… well, you'll find out later. Sorry you feel the chapters are short, but I can't write too much or I loose all my creativity for a while.

**Idiot_of_Cheese****:** WOW! You deduced that Tikal was a bad guy before any other reviewer seemed to! I'm really impressed! Now, let's see if you can guess who the 'hero' is!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 14

          "We need to figure out a way back home! Especially after what just happened to…" Kyle grimaced as he turned on the window seat to face Jen, and yelled, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

          "Epp!" Jen shrieked in fear and managed to get across the room and out the door, leaving Kyle staring at her retreating figure in shock. Down the halls she went. She kept running, out of the palace and all the way to the stables; fear driving her to the one place that she knew she'd be safe, with the horses. She was standing next to a stall, gasping for breathe, when a huge horses' head came over the stall door. Taking one look at the big friendly face, Jen reached out a trembling hand and let the horse catch her scent. The horse butted her in the chest a bit, and not being able to resist, Jen threw her arms around the massive beast's neck.

          Standing in the corner, watching her, was a boy with a bit of worry in his eyes, as he watched her. He grinned at the sight of her hugging the large gelding. He turned and went back to grooming a tiny mare. He kept his ears and an eye on the girl, making sure that the horse didn't hurt her.

          "Hey boy… I bet you aren't scared by yelling, or fighting, or anything… I bet nobody is stupid enough to mess with you. You're beautiful and intelligent," Jen sighed as she whispered to the horse. "You know, I used to talk to my cat like this… I really miss him, I'd tell him all my secrets, and I'm sure he never tells his brother any of my secrets. He's my best friend, and Kyle is only my second best friend. I wish David was here, now. You probably wouldn't like him much since he's never caught a mouse in his life, but he'd keep away the flies. He'd always sit in my lap and purr my troubles away…" Jen sighed as she took a deep breathe of fresh horse and found it pleasant.

          _: I am sorry that you are not with your cat. I am sure we would have gotten along, if he chased flies… :_

"Did you just talk in my mind?!" Jen released the horse's neck and grinned.

          _: Yes, and my name__ is Peachblossom. :_

"Kel's horse? The best of the best horses? The horse that no one but Kel and one other can ride? Really?!" Jen blushed slightly and rubbed Peachblossom's long forehead.

          _: Yes, really. Now, I've got this little itch behind my right ear… :_

          "Of course, you know, you have to be one of my favorite animals in Tortall," Jen chuckled as she scratched the itchy ear. "A few others I liked were Faithful, Crown, Jump, Blueness, and Scrap. It's sad that the first two died. My favorite immortals have definitely got to be the gryphons, Kitten, and the darklings! I think out of all the Stormwings that I've read about there was only one that I liked, and he is friends with one of Daine's friends. Rakash… or something like that… I wonder how long I'll be stuck here with Kyle and the cheerleaders…"

          _: Storkman struck again. : _Peachblossom chuckled.

          "Yes, and he fainted in front of the king. It was all rather odd and a bit too convenient. I wonder if it was planned…"

          _: You two-leggers are always thinking about plots to take over the world… :_ Peachblossom sighed.

          "Yes, but many always try to think about how to stop them. Besides, I'm a girl of the twentieth century… I might be able to recall something that might help out the Tortallians a bit," Jen closed her eyes and inhaled the soothing aroma of horses, manure, and sweat. _: I think this is going to be my favorite place in the entire palace! :_

"Hello Jen," Daine walked through the door, a grin plastered to her face.

          "Hello Daine," Jen blushed.

          "You know, Kel and Tobias Boon are the only two that can ever seem to get close with poor, innocent Peachblossom," Daine chuckled.

          "Oh, I know," Jen smiled back, not once stepping away from Peachblossom's side.

          "Jen, is there anything that you would like to tell me?" Daine sighed.

          "No, not at the moment…"

          "Why were you running in the corridor?" Daine frowned.

          "Well… Kyle yelled at me…" Jen blushed in embarrassment. "He startled me, and after what happend earlier…"

          "I understand," Daine smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

          "He's my best friend! Next to my cat…" Jen stared at Peachblossom's hooves.

          "Oh, are you sure? You two seemed a bit closer than that, earlier…" Daine teased, but stopped when she found Jen nearly growling at her.

          "I do not like Kyle in that way! He's my friend and that's all!" Jen was a bit red in the face.

          "I'm sorry, usually I am not so outspoken…" Daine apologized.

          "I'm sorry for yelling, but Kyle and I aren't like that. We're just sticking close until we can figure out a way home," Jen sighed.

          "I apologize," Daine smiled as she left the stables, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

          "Peachblossom, why do adults have to be so short sighted?"

          "Not all adults are," a man jumped out of the shadows and attacked her. He punched at her face and tried to pin her to the wall, but Peachblossom bit his arm, causing him to howl in pain and back off slightly. Just as he was about to corner Jen, a fist came out of no where and slugged the guy in the kisser.

          A young man stepped from the shadows, a year or two older than Jen. He looked on the athletic side. His eyes were the same fantastic blue that her 'hero' from earlier had, "Are you alright?"

          "Yes, thank you," Jen hung her head and blushed.

          "I'm Tobias Boon, but everyone calls me Toby."

          "I'm Jenny Pride, but you can call me Jen," Jen pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked up at him nervously.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 15

          "A pleasure," Tobeis 'Tobe' Boon bowed.

          "Thank you for saving me, twice," Jen blushed.

          "I'm sure you would have been just fine if I had not intervened."

          "Um, I was curious… do other peoples or animals thoughts talk in your head?" Jen bit her lip… not really remembering much about Tobe, except that there was not much written about his character.

          "You have a bit of wild magic, that's why you can talk to the horses," Tobe grinned. "It's not very common, I have it as well. I'm not sure about being able to talk to other two leggers…"

          "It's just that before we came here I couldn't talk to animals or people in my head, and I was getting a bit worried," Jen frowned.

          "The best person to talk to that would be Numair," Tobe nodded thoughtfully. "Now, how about you call the guard and we'll get this no good excuse for a man in the dungeons."

          "Thank you again, Tobe," Jen smiled at him and ran off to find a guard.

          "What do you think, Peachblossom?" Tobe sighed and glared at the motionless man at his feet.

          _: If it were up to me, he'd be dead. :_

_          : I agree with you full heartedly, my friend. :_ Tobe heard the pounding of feet coming toward the stables and nodded at the guard. Jen made sure to stay behind the guard and out of the way, and soon Tobe decided to do the same.

          "Tobe, do they need to ask us questions about what happened?" Jen stayed close to the boy and away from the man who had attempted to attack her.

          "Yes, but it will be painless and not last very long," Tobe sent a reassuring smile her way.

          "So our societies aren't that far apart, after all," Jen muttered. "So the guards are similar to police men."

          Tobe frowned as he listened to her mutterings about society. He did not grasp the idea that she meant the guards vs. police men, but he listened with an open ear, keeping his eyes on the man in the guard's custody, "You have a habit of speaking your thoughts aloud."

          "Only a few of them," Jen blushed in embarrassment. _: My word! How many times am I going to be blushing?! :_

A laughing whicker trickled from Peachblossom's stall. _: Probably as much as possible! :_

_          : Are you jealous, horse? I thought you and Hoshi were together… :_

_          : ! :_

As Jen chuckled aloud at Peachblossom's grave error of teasing her, Tobe turned to stare at her, amusement clearly written across his face, "You are a very odd lady."

          "I prefer unique!" Jen threw him a grin.

Meanwhile, Kyle was running himself ragged looking for Jen both high and low. He made it out to the training yards, where he managed to catch a lass from falling and splitting her head open, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit short sighted at night…" the lass nervously checked behind her to find a few men surrounding them. "Oh no…"

"Friends of yours?" Kyle chuckled as he stepped in front of the lass, blocking the villains view from her.

"No…" the lass gripped the back of his shirt in terror.

"Just stay behind me. If I tell ya to run for the castle, then do it," Kyle smirked as he growled menacingly at the four men circling the lass and himself as if they were... "Hey, were all of you vultures in another life?"

          With that said, the first man lashed out a knife, and began to flash it in Kyle's direction. Kyle nimbly dodged the knife. To the villains' astonishment, the lass imitated Kyle's movements almost perfectly.

************************

Thank ye to those who corrected me on the spelling of dear Tobe and Daine's names. I do hope this chapter is good or a bit better than the last. I'm always interested in what ye all are thinking about when or after ye read it.

A special thanks, goes out to those of ye which reviewed my last chapter…

Idiot_of_Cheese: Glad you like Tobe! Jen does have horse magic, but she also has a bit of telepathy.

Rubber Duck: Thanks for the correction, I hate making mistakes. Must be my mom showing up in me (shivers). What a scary thought!

Kirjava Deamon: Thank you for the correction. I have all of the books in the series so far, but sometimes it is rather difficult to find the correct spelling.

and

Seraphina2: No, she does not have every blasted power in the series, just a bit of horse magic and a bit of telepathy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 16

          "You're as good as dead, little girl!" the man growled at Jen.

          Jen glared back at the man and punched him in his face, breaking his nose, and growled, "Not very likely, creep."

          "He deserved it," the guard chuckled. "We've been trying to find this gent for awhile now, my thanks to ye both."

          "It was our pleasure, guardsman," Tobe bowed his head slightly as the guardsman dragged the moaning man away.

          "Oh! Now I remember what I read about you!" Jen grinned as Tobe turned quickly to face her, a look of blankness across his handsome face, "You are Lady Kel's friend, groom, and the last I read was that you were deciding on knight training!"

          "You read about me?" Tobe flushed a bit under her sun like smile.

          "Well, the books were mainly about Kel, but you were in the last one that was about her. The writer tells of how Kel saved you from being indentured to a bastard of an innkeeper. How you were afraid Kel would leave you behind and you'd have to go back to that horrible innkeeper…"

          "People know about my past, in your world?" Tobe swallowed hard.

"Yes, but people in my world are just as cruel. Not all of them beat you with fists, they use words. Sometimes a battle of wits can leave you wishing it was only hurts on the outside of your body, instead of inside. I remember being really angry when I read what that innkeeper did to you. If I recall, I punched a pillow, and my cat jumped off my bed in irritation."

"So, you understand me?" Tobe frowned.

"To a certain extent, I do, but I got a verbal lashing, and sometimes I still do. My parents are alive and well, but we can understand each other enough that I hope we can be friends," Jen shrugged.

"Friends then," Tobe smiled.

-----------------------

          "So, you got any bright ideas on how to finish these morons off?" Kyle asked the girl as the second man charged towards them, but they moved with liquid grace, evaded the second man, and sent him barreling into the first.

          "Not at the moment!" the girl kept her grip on his shirt back tight.

          "Is it just me, or are these morons drunk?" Kyle growled irritably as some of his football skills became useful. He stole the third man's short sword as the third man ran to help the first two. Kyle used the blade to cut the third man's belt as he passed. Thus, making the third man fall to the ground, tangled in his own filthy pants.

           "We'll get you yet, Serpenia!" the fourth man growls as he throws a knife in their direction, effectively hitting the girl in the arm.

          "AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed.

          "You okay?" Kyle asked her as he faced the fourth man.

          "No, he threw a knife in me…" the girl released her hold on Kyle and fell to the ground unconscious.

          Kyle's mind was thinking fast… "GUARDS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The fourth man ran, leaving the other three to fend for themselves, but only the second man did not escape the guards as they barreled into the practice yard, and that was only because the second man had fallen on the first's knife. The knife had gone through a lung, killing the devil painfully.

*******

**Sorry for the wait, but I had some rather urgent things to do over the weekend and fight scenes are the most difficult for me to write!**

**Serpenia is pronounced (Ser-pen-e-ah).**

**No one, including me (at the moment), is certain as to the girl's real name, or if Serpenia is her real name.**

**Thanks goes**** out to the following:**

**witchfire37****: Glad you think it's well written!**

**Rubber Duck****: I've read and own all the books on the series, but thank you for your offer, it is rare to get such offers. I do hope you continue to enjoy reading this. I'll try and put some more humor in for the both of us!**

**singer-of-all-songs****: Glad this is one of your favs!**

**Tris the weatherwitch****: Interesting name! I like the series that you picked the name from! Now, there is no need to "fry me." Unfortunately, I have worse threats hanging over my poor head (pouts), but I'm sure you have had worse from your al powerful parental units, at one point in time or another. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jaime****: Glad to know someone else is as much in the dark as I am! Just kidding! I'm the writer, so I have an idea of where the story is going, and so do all of you readers. A big battle is brewing, but who will be fighting whom? Is the question that should plague your mind.**

**Anndy****: Thanks! I'm going to need that luck on ending this story! I have trouble not only with fights and battles, but endings as well!**

**Seraphina2****: Okay, so Jen has mood-swings. She can be hyper, but she knows when to be serious… sometimes. Thanks for sticking with me and my stories for so long!**

**flames**** of the heart****: MORE DETAIL?! Okay, I'll try… but it's rather hard when you're in a barn or the practice field. I mean, the only thing you might be able to describe is a piece of wood, some trees, clothing, or cobblestones. "The granules of wood were standing in grass next to the cobbles under their feet." I will try, but I'd rather not be as boring as that last sentence. You are a writer, so you should understand that sometimes it is hard to lengthen the chapters of your story, actually keep a plot going, and lead up all the readers to a cliffhanger that makes them thirst for more. I'm not offended by you wanting the chapters longer; sometimes, even I am disappointed in how short some of my chapters are.**

**Lady Page****: Wow! You don't like people getting sent to Tortall, but you read mine anyway? I'm flattered!**

**Incensio**** Lady****: I updated, and I'm glad you thirst for more!**

**Lady Taliana****: You need not worry about me being offended, in fact, I agree with you. I'm sorry if you got that impression; I was only trying to explain how I don't always have the quiet time I want, and (pouts) I have no lock on my door! Meaning my family comes in and bugs me relentlessly! Interruptions are not welcome when I am doing my stories or schoolwork! Especially schoolwork! Sometimes I want to whap my sister upside the head when she bugs me while I'm trying to finish my schoolwork so that I may get to my stories, but instead I find little ways to tick her off, and send her storming away from my little sanctuary! I'm so glad you reviewed again!**

**Wildphire****: I plan on going for a bit longer, thanks for the compliment!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 17

          "Did you hear that?" Jen frowned as she turned toward the noise.

          "No, what did you hear?" Tobe asked.

          "It sounded like Kyle was yelling for the guards!" Jen immediately acted impulsively and began to run towards where she'd thought she'd heard the sound.

          "Um, Jen… I don't believe that you could have heard him this far away…" Tobe frowned.

          "Maybe he was yelling in my head or something…" Jen shrugged Tobe off and ran towards her slightly annoying friend from her world.

          "Jen?" Kyle was shaking in fury.

          "Kyle, what's wrong?" Jen placed her hand upon Kyle's shoulder, "What happened?"

          "Too many bastards in this world…" Kyle growled.

          "Kyle?" Jen released his shoulder and back up a step.

          "Jen…" Kyle sighed. "There were four of those bloody bastards. They attacked this poor girl…"

          "Are you okay?" Jen sighed, relieved when he nodded his head, "Is she okay?"

          "She got stabbed…" Kyle growled. "The guards took her to the healers."

          "Shh, we'll find out who did this," Jen soothed Kyle as she sat down next to him and ran her hand through his hair to calm him down.

          "Thanks Jen," Kyle sighed as he lay down and placed his head in her lap.

          "I'm sorry for running out on you, earlier. You just sounded so much like that guy that attacked me… I got scared," Jen continued to run her fingers through his locks of hair.

          "It's okay…" Kyle sighed. "Can we go back to the room now?"

          "Why don't we stop by the healers first, and ask them to keep us posted on that girl's condition?" Jen suggested. "I'll tell you where I went and what happened. Tobe, do you think you could help us to the healers and back to my room?"

          "He's staying in your room?" Tobe allowed a flash of hurt to show through his eyes, but no one was looking him in them to see it.

          "We'll leave the door open, and he's a bit rattled. It's not safe to leave him by himself," Jen replied softly, concern written across her face.

          "Alright," Tobe sighed.

          "So, you gonna tell me what happened to you?" Kyle grunted as he leaned on both Jen and Tobe.

          "Well, after I ran out on you, I kept running until I got to the stables. Once I got there, I had this really nice chat with Peachblossom. Tobe told me that I have Horse magic and a bit of mindspeech. Then this man attacked me, and Tobe helped me again."

          "Again?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

          "He helped me when the first guy came after me, in the palace," Jen smiled at the thought of Tobe saving her.

          "Thanks pal," Kyle chuckled. "I owe you."

          "You don't owe me anything, I would have done the same for any other," Tobe frowned as they reached the healers. "If anything, you should stay the night here, in the healers."

          "Naw, I'm just exhausted. I'll crash when we get back to Jen's room," Kyle smiled weakly.

          "Excuse me, miss? Excuse me?" Jen frowned as she was blatantly ignored by a younger girl in healer's colors. "Okay, that's it!"

Jen stuck out her hand in front of the younger girl and the younger girl blinked up at her in irritation, "Why are you blocking my way? You have no right to block a healer!"

          "I asked you politely, but clearly that is above your understanding," Jen glared at the girl. "I wish to speak to a competent healer, not a trainee."

          "I am a healer!" the girl shrieked angrily.

          "Then maybe you should not act like a child," Jen retorted smirking as the younger girl rushed off in a huff.

          "It's been a while since you've bantered with someone, hasn't it?" Kyle chuckled.

          "Actually, now that girl is getting a competent healer," Tobe smiled.

          "Here's the arrogant female that called me no better than horse droppings!" the young girl came back in with an older healer.

          "Excuse me? I said nothing of the sort and I have witnesses," Jen frowned at the younger girl.

          "Grandfather! Who are you going to believe? Your own granddaughter or some loose girl?"

          "Excuse you! Not that it's any of your business, but I am not 'loose'!" Jen sent a smoldering glare at the younger girl.

          "Please retrieve more bandages, Geladia. You know where to put them. I will take care of this," the younger girl's grandfather shooed the girl away. "I do apologize for my granddaughter's behavior. She was spoiled rottenly by her parents, and now I am trying to rectify their mistake."

          "Nothing was harmed…" Jen swallowed.

          "Oh, but I can see that your pride and honor were insulted. Geladia is a brash young girl, and needs to learn to hold her tongue," the grandfather chuckled. "I am the healer Fresno. You wished to speak with a healer?"

          "Yes, we were wondering if you could notify us if there is any change on the girl that came in tonight with a knife wound," Jen sighed.

          "But of course, milady, and who would I be notifying?" Fresno chuckled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

          "I'm Jen Pride, and these two are Tobeis Boon and Kyle Redfern. We accept your apology and thank you for your kindness," Jen smiled at the healer nervously.

_Sorry, I just couldn't think of how to write this part until today._

_I'll leave you to wonder why Jen is nervous of the healer and what condition the girl that had the knife wound was in._

_Thank you to the following:_

**_Rubber Duck:_**_ Common! I bet you could write a mean story! Don't sell yourself short, and you might be right about love beginning to bloom!_

**_Seraphina2:_**_ Sorry, I don't mean to switch tense, I've been working on that problem for long time. I agree that Jen is a bit friendly, but she got a little hostile in this chapter. I think I'll take your advice and have her realize that she is friendly to the book characters because she knows so much about them and has always considered them her friends._

**_Tris the weatherwitch:_**_ I wasn't trying to say that you couldn't come up with worse, but I was just stating that my parents can intimidate me, sometimes. I love your idea of Peachblossom taking another bite out of Neal! I'd forgotten that Peachblossom likes to hear Neal squeal! Oh no! Now you've got me rhyming! Just kidding! I like to rhyme, sometimes. I'll try to add in a bit of Kel/Dom, but I need to reinsert them back into the plot, since it was Kel's dream and all…_

**_Lizai_****_:_**_ I don't plan to have Jen burst into tears too often, but she has to show some sort of sadness, otherwise she'd seem not-human. I'm glad you are enjoying this and I hope that you continue to._

**_singer-of-all-songs_****_:_**_ NO POKING! Just kidding, but really, I don't like to be poked. I get enough bruises as it is (OUCH! I banged my knee on my desk again). I hope you are pleased, because this is a lot longer than the last chapter. Sorry it took so long!_

_Sending mischief your way!_

_Snowfire the Kitsune_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters, nor do I own Kero from Mercedes Lackey's series on Valdemar.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 18

          As the trio walked down the hall, Kyle frowned, "Jen, why did you seem a bit off when you talked to that healer?"

          "…" Jen froze and thought for a bit, "I guess it's because I don't ever recall reading about him or that little brat in the books. Maybe I'm just more comfortable with people I know about."

          "With the exception of the King," Kyle reminded her, chuckling at her serious demeanor.

          "That is disrespectful of you, Kyle," Tobe frowned.

          "Huh?" Kyle blinked owlishly up at Tobe.

          "Tobe, he's falling asleep standing up," Jen whispered. She laughed as the three of them continued to make it down the hall with a bit of difficulty, "When he's really tired, he doesn't always realize what he's saying. But in this case, he is right; I am not as comfortable around his highness as I am you and the others. I'm even more comfortable around that little brat we met back at the healers. I don't want Kyle to hear this, but since he won't remember… I kind of have a fear of doctors."

          "Dock-tars?" Tobe's face was one of puzzlement.

          "Healers," Jen explained. "In Kyle's and my world, we call them doctors. I don't know where the term came from, but it came across the ocean…" Jen blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm babbling and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

          "I do not mind, Jen. It is interesting to hear what words differ from Tortallian," Tobe grinned politely.

          "And I'm sure you wouldn't understand half of it, and deem me as loony as Beatrice and her 'I must kill Jenny Pride' mindset," Jen sighed tiredly as they finally lugged Kyle down the correct hallway.

          "This Beatrice wishes you slain?" Tobe frowned.

          "Yeah," Jen replied dully. "I just wish she understood that what happened to her brother wasn't my fault and certainly wasn't me."

          "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to her brother?" Tobe's face was as smooth as stone.

          "Her brother was murdered by another girl with my last name. She blames it on me, since she can't get to the real murder," Jen's eyes turned cold as she continued to walk down the hall. "Her brother was betrayed by someone with my name, and Beatrice will never forget or forgive what that girl did."

          "She should not burden you with her problems. You can not help being named as you are," Tobe frowned.

          "I know that, and deep down… I'm sure she does as well. I just can't help feeling that I'm the cause of more troubles than I can solve, and it's always been that way. I hadn't had a friend for the longest time, until Kyle befriended me. I threw myself into books and made the characters my friends as well as a few I considered enemies. There were many characters that I considered mentors, one of them was a weapons master called Kero. She was a girl tat was despised and cast-off by her father. Her older brother was kind enough and so was the weapons master they both trained under, though she trained secretly. Her grandmother was a famous sorceress and blood-sister to a sword-sworn plains-woman. Her grandmother burdened her with an unusual sword. This sword was called Need, for the markings on it clearly read, 'Woman's need calls me, as woman's need made me. Her need I will answer, as my maker bade me.' This sword held the spirit of an ancient swords-woman. Kero's brother was betrothed, and bandits came and stole her away, leaving no men able to ride out and rescue the damsel. Kero left, and took the sword from her grandmother. The sword possessed her body and she fought alongside the sword-sworn plains-woman and a large wolf, to retrieve her brother's betrothed. When both Kero and the bride-to-be rode back on Kero's horse, the men and Kero's brother were appalled that Kero had even done such a thing. The woman that Kero had saved feared her. Kero left and lived with her grandmother and the sword-sworn, learning all they could teach her. Kero had no flare for magic, but she did have very good potential as a fighter. She joined a mercenary company, after a few years under the sowrd-sworn's tutelage. Eventually she made it to the place of weapons master, in a castle, and in that country she found the love of her life. Although, she had to save him once or twice…" Jen smiled as she thought of the story.

          "Jen, why you talking about Captain Kero?" Kyle yawned.

          "Because Tobe led me to a topic that made me tell of one of my favorite characters," Jen chuckled as her friend nodded off again.

          "What did you see in this Kero that you liked?" Tobe frowned, "She seemed to live a rather harsh life."

          "As do I. She was a wise, hardened warrior. She was something that I could never attain, but in my own way, I do fight back at those who will attack me in other ways, besides brute force. She has many admirable qualities that I could only hope to achieve, and she was cast out of society, much like I was."

          "So, onto a more cheerful topic," Kyle yawned as he woke suddenly. "Why don't you like doctors?"

          "Huh?!" both Jen and Tobe jumped with a start.

          "Well, they've diagnosed me with the wrong disease numerous times, they almost killed my mom on more than one occasion, and they seem a bit trigger-happy when it some to operating on my sister!" Jen pouted, "Kyle, I'm going to drop you off in the room and go back to the stables for a bit, okay?"

          "Fine, but have someone we know walk you back," Kyle yawned again as the trio left him at his room's door. Tobe and Jen bid him a goodnight and returned to the stables in silence.

          "It is good to see you again, Lady Jen!" Dom chuckled as he walked into the stables.

          "Captain Demonic," Jen nodded in mock seriousness.

Dom just turned and stared at her in surprise and teased, "Lady Jen, I do believe that was uncalled for!"

"But of course Captain, you can take a joke."

Dom's eyes twinkled merrily, "But of course! And please call me Dom."

"Alright, Dom. I so have a question that I've been wondering ever since I've read Kel's tales… I apologize if it's a bit out of line," Jen smiled.

"Oh?" Dom asked seriously.

"Is it really so hard to tell Kel you like her, when you should know by now that she returns your feelings?" Jen frowned curiously at him.

Dom turned an interesting shade of light red, "I… um…" Dom took a deep breath and sighed, "Lady Jen…"

"Just Jen, Dom."

"Jen, have you never been in love?" Dom questioned her.

"Not the kind that you are speaking of. I love my family and friends dearly, but never have my I felt anything deeper," Jen blinked up at him.

"When you do feel it, you will have your answer," Dom smiled.

"Great, so basically you're giving me the old 'We'll tell you when you're older' speech," Jen grumped.

"I do thank you for telling me that Kel feels the same for me, even poor Meathead did not know," Dom chuckled.

"He could have asked Yuki, not that she would tell him…" Jen rolled her eyes.

"Jen, Tobe, I'm afraid I must deliver a message to my leading officer. I bid you a goodnight," Dom bowed and left the stable.

"Now I just have to convince Kel to get over what Cleon did to her and act on her feelings for Dom," Jen frowned deeply in thought, as Tobe and she began to walk back to her room.

"Are you sure that you should be meddling in this?" Tobe frowned.

"Nope, but then again, I'm only going to talk to them. I'm not a prankster like Kyle or Neal, for that matter," Jen shrugged as they reached her door. "If someone talks no one has to take their advice, but it may be used latter on, unknowingly."

***************

_I hope this was worth the wait, I decided it had to be longer this chapter and man, did it get longer!_

_Thanks again to the following:_

**_Rubber Duck:_**_ Glad you thought the last chapter was smashing! I hope this one is a little better, as it is longer. You were a bit right, you were off base, but you must admit, she doesn't completely trust healers aka doctors for a very good reason._

**_Lady-kitty:_**_ Oops! I forgot about Neal's dad! Silly me! Oh well, maybe I can work him in to talk some sense into Neal or something to do with Serpenia. I promise to keep writing, and thank you for the gracious review._

**_Kyandoru_****_: _**_No poking, please. I understand you wish for me to write more, so I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I do wish you people would stop poking me. It does get old rather fast. Come on; think up something a bit more creative! I know you can do it!_

**_Tris the weatherwitch:_**_ No threats are needed, my friend. I did make this chapter especially long. In fact, I do not remember making a chapter so long. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic and thank you for your creative threats, they have the ability to make me feel better and update faster._

**_flames_****_ of the heart:_**_ Um, I hate to tell you this, but you'll probably find out why Tobe was a bit sad in an upcoming chapter. The romance is there, but I do not enjoy surpy-sappy love stories and I have no intention to make this into one. I will, however, have love come along and knock a few characters on their heads or maybe they'll get a good kick in the pants, instead. I'm glad you are enjoying my fic, but remember that love doesn't shoot up overnight and it takes a lot of time and effort to mature it into something worthy of attention._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 19

          "JEN!" Kyle burst into Jen's room and in a jolt of speed he jumped on her bed, tossing her into the air and landing with a loud oomph!

          "Kyle! Was this type of waking up rather necessary?" Jen growled irritably.

          "Serpenia! Serpenia awoke!" Kyle began to proceed to drag Jen out of her bed, but Jen clutched onto the sheets, her grip like that of iron.

          "KYLE ANDROMIDA REDFERN! YOU WILL NOT WAKE ME UP AT THE CRACK OF DAWN JUST BECAUSE YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND AWOKE! AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT JUMP ON ME OR MY BED!" Jen yelled into his ear. Jen shoved Kyle off her bed, dragged him to the door, and threw him out into the hall where there were many spectators listening to the one sided argument.

          "Heh, she's not a morning person," Kyle winced apologetically. _Jen, did you have to say my middle name?_

_          HORSE LORDS! KYLE! LET ME SLEEP!_

Kyle winced as Neal pulled him up from the floor. Neal chuckled, "Does she always do that?"

          "ONLY WHEN THERE ARE IGNORANT BLOCKHEADS! LIKE HIM! THAT NEARLY KILL ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jen yelled again from inside her room.

          "Um, I suggest we get far away before she starts throwing things," Kyle quickly dragged Neal away from Jen's door. "Truthfully, I never knew that she was cranky in the morning…" Kyle rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

          "Good morning Neal, Kyle," Kel smiled as she met up with them at the dinning hall. "So, who was screaming this morning?"

          "That was Jen. I don't think she's a morning person," Kyle rubbed the back of his neck again.

          I suppose that she and Numair would get along fine, in that aspect. The secret is learning how to wake them up," Daine blushed slightly as she spoke of her relationship with the mage.

          "So, when's the wedding?" Neal teased.

          "…" Daine blushed and hurried off to find Numair.

          "Now she really reminds me of my mom!" Kyle stared after her retreating figure.

          "Oh, does she?" a female voice asked coolly from behind Kyle. Kyle yelped in pain as his ear was seized by Jen and she dragged him after Daine, towards Numair, "Daine, Numair, could you do me a BIG favor and baby-sit this git? He says Daine reminds him of his mother, and I think he may listen to Numair as he would his father. Just think of this as practice in dealing with teenagers."

          "It'd be no trouble watching out for the lad," Numair chuckled.

          "Thank you! I'm eternally grateful!" Jen hugged the mage with one arm, still holding Kyle's ear in the other. She released Kyle's ear and hugged Daine as well, "Thank you so much for getting him off my back!"

          "HEY!" Kyle whined as he attempted to take off after Jen, but Numair held his shoulder.

          "It is never wise to go after an irritable female that wishes to escape your company," Numair frowned at Kyle.

          "I remind you of your mother?" Daine chuckled, "That is interesting to know."

          "You talk like her, and look like her, too," Kyle sighed, finally realizing that he was not going to be following Jen around.

******

Thanks to the following:

**bob****:** I'm glad you find my story so interesting. I feel your pain, I enjoy the Harry Potter series, and as you know, England gets first dibs because that is where the author is. Sometimes reading what others have written is a good way to pass the time, or writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lady-kitty:** I'm glad you are still enjoying this tale. I apologize about the shortness, but it was a brief idea that recently came to mind. I figured it might be interesting to see a bit more of Jen's temper… and wham! I got a humorous chapter!

****

**flames**** of the heart:** Good threat! Although, I'm now beginning to wonder what type of cat you are talking about? I mean, if it's a tiger, jaguar, cheetah… I do fancy those animals, they're fast as well as graceful! My favorite TP book… Hm, tuffy! I guess I gotta go with **_Trickster's Choice_**. Book suggestions? Mind you, they are mostly fiction books… I enjoyed the following: **_Glenraven_** by Marion Zimmer Bradley and Holly Lisle, **_Take a Thief_** by Mercedes Lackey, **_In the Forests of the Night _**by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, **_Blitz Cat_** byRobert Westall, **_The Hobbit_** by J.R.R. Tolken, and **_Virtual Vandals_** by Tom Clancy. Mind you, some of these are in a series, and I enjoy many of Mercedes Lackey's books because the writing is very similar to that of TP. I try to read many different types of books, but my favorites are filled with mystery, action, and usually complete fiction. I hope you enjoy at least one of these interesting books!

**Lizai****:** Truth be told, I did not think it was a spoiler. I left out a vast amount of detail and only summarized the story, but to each his or her own. Um, I don't mean to patronize you or anything…. but its series, not species. I do apologize if you thought it was a spoiler, but I figured that you might want to know how Jen dealed, with no friends in her court.

**Rubber Duck:** Owie! No wonder I have a headache… but then again, it might be the weather. I'm glad you liked the bit of matchmaking at the end! I hope you like this bit of comedy and hope that you'll understand the humor of Kyle's middle name! I appreciate the encouragement! Goodness knows that I'm my own worst critic! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I blatantly apologize for the shortness.

**falcon****:** Wow, awesome name! Glad you like the tale, and I've not yet begun to 'write'!

**Wildphire****:** Thank you! It's always nice to know that I don't have to write humongous mushy scenes to please an audience and that the mischief involved, in getting the couples together, is enjoyed! Write more on that story of yours soon!

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 20

          "Peachblossom…" Jen sighed as she walked up to the large gelding. "I'm really miffed at Kyle. I mean, he's my best bud and I'll eventually forgive the guy… it's just that…" Jen raised her eyebrow, "You're sleeping. Oh well, I suppose I could go into the loft for a bit. Hope it doesn't make anyone irritated with me…" Jen yawned as she crawled up the ladder and fell asleep just as rain began to fall.

***********

          "Morning Hoshi, Peach," a male voice greeted the two horses calmly.

          "Tobe! Have you seen Lady Jen?" Neal questioned Kel's young friend.

          "No. Neal I wouldn't…" Tobe winced as Peachblossom took another bit out of Nealan of Queenscove, making him shriek shrilly and run out of the barn.

          "Where's the fire?" Jen peered over the edge of the hayloft, now widely awake, adrenalin pumping.

          "Oh Jen! Neal was looking for you… but I'm not sure he's going to be coming back anytime soon," Tobe smiled softly.

          "So, the girly scream was Neal?" Jen bit her lip, holding back laughter.

          "Yes, you could phrase it that way," Tobe chuckled as he grinned.

          "Tobe, do you mind if I come out here?" Jen fidgeted as she awaited his answer.

          "Why would I mind?" Tobe blinked at her curiously. "Everyone staying at the palace may enter the stables."

          "I wouldn't be a bother?" Jen questioned worriedly.

          "Lady Jen, Tobe," Lord Raoul bowed slightly as made his way to his steed.

          "Raoul," Jen frowned when he said 'Lady'.

          "Lord Raoul," Tobe bowed.

          "No, Jen, you would not be a bother. It would be nice to have someone to talk to while I groom the horses."

          "I could help you… if you showed me how…" Jen stared at her feet.

          "I would like that very much, Jen," Tobe bowed his head slightly to her.

          "Thank you!" Tobe jumped in shock as Jen enveloped him in a hug.

          "…You are… welcome?" Tobe blushed as she released him.

          "I think I'll go back to my room. Thanks again Tobe!" Jen waved to him as she left for her room once more. Jen smiled as she skipped through the halls and spied Kel dealing with a few books, "Good day, Kel!" Jen smiled up at the second lady night of Tortall.

          "Good day, Jen," Kel sighed as she tried to balance the books in her arms. Not thinking, Jen snatched some of the books out of Kel's hand and waited for directions. Kel blinked in surprise, "Um… thank you."

          "Not a problem. I don't see why you didn't ask anyone to help you earlier," Jen smiled as Kel laughed and they began walking. "You know, I bet a certain Captain wouldn't mind carrying some of these?"

          "Huh?" Kel blinked in surprise as she glanced down at Jen.

          "He's rather sweet on you," Jen grinned and made her eyes take a far-away look.

          "Who is?" Kel frowned.

          "Dom," Jen pursed her lips together. "He's nothing like that momma's-boy Cleon."

          "Momma's… boy?" Kel looked at Jen as if she was beginning to doubt Jen's sanity.

          "He did everything his mother asked of him, and he never really loved you," Jen grumped. "I know he's your friend and all, but I don't really like him very much. I bet Dom makes ten or one-hundred of Cleon."

          "…" Kel blushed, thoroughly embarrassed by the truth that came from Jen's observations.

          "I mean, even Neal can tell that Dom is sweet on you, but he's going about telling you the wrong way. Sneaky little git, that Nealan," Jen was so deep into her mutterings that she did not realize that they were inside Kel's rooms. Jen snapped back to reality as Kel began removing books from her hands.

          "Jen, thank you for helping me," Kel smiled at the double meaning sentence.

          "You're welcome," Jen grinned as she walked out of Kel's chambers and closed the door behind her. "Mission accomplished!"

          "And what mission would that be?" Thom, Alanna's son raised his brow.

          "…" Jen stopped smiling and tried to go around the King of Thieves' son. "I'll make a deal with you," Jen sighed.

          "I'm listening," Thom smirked.

          "I'll tell you what I did, if you teach me how to pick locks," Jen crossed her arms as Thom stared at her in shock.

          "… Why? Why would you want to pick locks?" Thom blinked in astonishment.

          "Well, at the rate that I'm being attacked, I may just end up in a locked room or clapped in irons," Jen replied softly.

          "…" Thom frowned. "Fine, but you're not going to learn from me," Thom grabbed her hand and steered her through the palace halls.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 21

          "Could we slow down a bit, Thom?" Jen yelped as they almost ran into a priest.

          "Not unless you want to be attacked," Thom growled irritably.

          "WHAT!" Jen hissed furiously at the male holding her arm.

          "We're being followed, and until we get to where we're going, we won't be safe," Thom frowned.

          "Thom… DUCK!" Jen used her weight to knock Thom out of the way of a cloaked figure that tried to jump them.

          "Thanks," Thom gulped out as he made them run over the fallen form of the cloaked figure. He pulled Jen down many a hall, twisting and turning down different passages, and finally pulled her into a room and shut the door behind them.

**********

          "Ouch, Bianca, what happend?" Beatrice seemed to have come to her senses.

          "I'm not really sure, but I have a massive hang-over. What were we drinking?" Bianca held her head in hopes to make the room stop spinning.

          "I thought we were drinking water…" Beatrice groaned. Then she screamed in outrage, "SOME BASTARD DRUGGED US!"

          "My ladies, are you well?" asked a guard.

          "Please bring Jen Pride or Kyle Redfern! Quickly!" Beatrice was breathing heavily and her eyes were flashing about the cell.

          "I will do my best, my ladies," the guardsman sighed as his shift was over and he began to search for either of the two people the lady had mentioned.

*******

          "Thom, what are you doing here? What happened?" a strong masculine voice asked as Thom and Jen turned to face the lone figure in the room.

          "Mr. Cooper!" Jen gasped.

          "Dad, I'd like you to meet the girl from another world, Jen Pride. Jen, this is my father, Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop," Thom introduced the startled girl to the notorious King of Thieves with a flourish of his hand. "Father, Jen wishes to learn the art of lock-picking."

          "Well then, this is a first!" George Cooper laughed merrily, "Why don't we just teach her to be a thief and be done with it!"

          "Dad, are you serious? She just wants to pick locks…" Thom frowned.

          "Actually, I don't mind either way, because it might help me to notice when I'm being followed. The only fighting skill I have is to either use my fist… and punch them out, or I could kill them by shoving the palm of my hand under their nose. My father taught me that much," Jen shrugged.

          "Right decent chap, your father?" George smiled. "He told you how to kill a man?"

          "He was in the Coast Guard," Jen stared at him defiantly.

          "A bit like our Royal Fleet, yes?" George winked at his nervous son. "I'll take her on and train her as a thief, mind ye, it will take a bit."

********

          "Serpenia, are you feeling any better?" Kyle smiled as he gazed down at the girl in healers.

          "A bit, but what happened to those terrible men that were chasing me?" Serpenia shivered involuntarily.

          "We took them out right nicely, then called for the guards, and a healer for your wound. I'm glad that you are much better," Kyle grinned happily at the girl he seemly was smitten with.

          "Oh! Young sir," it was Jeri! Our favorite 'Oh'ing trainee! "I'm sorry, but may I speak with you out in the hall?"

          "I'll be back to visit Serpenia, you get some rest, okay?" Kyle watched as Serpenia nodded and yawned.

          Jeri was waiting for Kyle when he closed the door, "Oh, young sir… I don't know if they've told you, but the young miss was poisoned! Oh! We're doing our best for her, but we haven't found the cure, as of yet."

********

          "KEL!" Neal yelled angrily as he banged on her door, "YOUR RUDDY HORSE BIT ME AGAIN!"

          "Hello, Neal," Daine chuckled as she walked past him.

          "Daine," Neal bowed as she passed and blushed thoroughly.

          "KEL!" Neal began yelling again.

          "Nealan Queenscove!"

          "Y-Yuki?" Neal winced.

          "You were NOT just behaving like an utter fool in front of Sir Raoul's door!" Yuki stared sternly at him while he stood flabbergasted at the thought that he'd forgotten which room belonged to his best friend.

**********************************************

Thanks to the following over the course of the last 2 chapters:

**Wildphire****:** As usual, your support is always wonderful!

**Rubber Duck:** Glad you enjoyed it! It might be getting a bit more serious soon, but I love comedy a bit too much to let it all waste away!

**Lizai****:**I'm sorry, but it wouldn't have gone over nearly as well if I had left that out. It shows who and what Jen wishes she was more like. It may just seem a minor detail, but it may end up being a very important part of this story and Jen's character. You will always have your opinion, and I will always have mine. So, let us agree to disagree, mellon (Mellon is "friend" in Elvish)?

**flames**** of the heart:** Actually, that story was read to me when I was very young, but I recall it well. It was a good story, but I prefer more adventurous tales, nowadays. I suppose that's what happens when you grow up on the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew mysteries.

**MistyFox14:** I very much plan to continue, though, right now is a difficult time for my family.

**AJ 4EVA:** I do not plan to stop for quite a while, I have yet to plan out the battle scene or scenes as they may take place.

**bob****:** How right you are, I do plan to spice it up a bit more, and soon. The characters have yet to uncover the villain in their midst, I keep thinking that I have a proper one picked out, and then I get another possible one.

**singer-of-all-songs****:** She is not hyper, just easily excited.

**Lady Aioria:** Thank you for the complement, dear Lady. You must often understand your character's shoes if you wish to represent them correctly. I hope you continue to enjoy this tale.

**Mad Meg Askevron:** I am sorry, but Ally is still in the same place where she was for Trickster's Choice.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 22

          "Okay, so how much longer do you think that guard will take to find them?" Beatrice sighed.

          "Um, it could be a while…" Bianca frowned. "I think we're in a castle."

          "And how did you come to THAT brilliant deduction, Sherlock?" Beatrice growled irritably.

          "I think I saw it when my mind was taken over," Bianca gnawed at her lip nervously.

          "Great, so we were under some mind-control crap," Beatrice grumped and sat down in a clean corner of their cell. "You know, the worst part of this is that we have to use a bloody chamber pot!"

          "You're kidding!" Bianca gasped in horror.

          "As much as I wish I wasn't, look in the corner to your right."

          "EWWWWWWWW!" Bianca squealed.

          "How much longer?" Beatrice grumbled as she got up from the straw covered floor and began pacing.

          "I'm tired of waiting!" Bianca whined. "This is so boring and stupid! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"

          "Bianca, shut up! You're already on my last nerve!" Beatrice snapped. Bianca began to cry a bit, the drug clearly had not worn off on her as much as it had on Beatrice.

          "My ladies, I apologize, I could not find Lady Pride, but I did manage to bring back Lord Redfern," the guard that was no longer guarding their door walked past the new guard.

          "What do you two want?" Kyle glared at the two of them.

          "Damn it Redfern, we were drugged!" Beatrice blurted out as she clutched the bars on the door. "I don't know how long this stuff takes to bloody wear off, but I'm just coming to and Bianca is just now beginning to get rid of some of the after-effects. You get this huge hang-over and…"

          "Oh my aching head…" Bianca winced as she held her head between her hands.

**********

          "Okay, so what do you want me to do first?" Jen asked George Cooper.

          "Sit down and tell me a bit about yourself," George chuckled.

          "Um, my name is Jenny Pride, and I'm not from this world… I am fairly well educated in math and science. I enjoy singing, though I'm no master of it. I have a younger sister called Melina, a mother called Erin, and a father called Frank. I have two cats and a dog. I can mindspeak horses and my friend Kyle. Um… anything else you want to know?"

          "You have a sister, how do you fight?" George chuckled.

          "Oh, Mel and I don't fight that often, we yell at each other and place a few good kicks here and there, but we never seriously hurt one another."

          "If she grabs you, what do you do?" Thom asked.

          "I slip out of her grasp, she's about my height, but for some reason I'm almost always able to get out of any hold she puts me in," Jen shrugged. George smiled at her and Jen frowned, "Okay, why do I get the feeling that what I've just told you is something that you like?"

          George laughed in amusement, "You have a gift of escaping other's grasps!"

          "Um, yeah, I've done it to Kyle a few times… Oh," Jen hit her palm to her forehead, "I am such a moron."

          "Now we can start with the basic trainings of self defense and eye gouges," George grinned wickedly at her.

**********

          "So, you're saying that you two were drugged by someone and that is the reason for your odd behavior?" Kyle glowered at the two cheerleaders.

          "YES!" Beatrice threw her hands up in exasperation.

          "I don't believe you, and I wouldn't let you out even if I did. Do not call me back here, again," Kyle's voice chilled both of them, for it was as cold as ice.

          "Kyle! Please! You have to believe us!" Bianca pleaded. Kyle spared a last look at both girls, and walked down the halls.

          "KYLE! PLEASE BELIEVE US!" Beatrice cried out. "Please…" Beatrice felt streams of water trickle down her face as she pleaded at Kyle's retreating figure.

          "It's no use, Bee, he won't listen to us," Bianca seemed to loose all sense of hope as she collapsed onto the straw covered stone.

          "I'm not giving up Anca!" Beatrice glared at the other girl, tears still streaming down her face, "Jen hasn't come, yet. We still have hope!"

**********

          "Ouch!" two people crashed into each other.

          "Kel! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching…" Dom gasped in surprise.

          "Oh, it's no big deal, don't worry about it, Dom," Kel blushed slightly.

          "Well, it's just my luck that I end up running into just the person I wish to speak to!" Dom grinned.

          "Oh?" Kel frowned.

          "Um, Kel…" Dom tugged at his collar nervously. "There's a ball in a few nights… and I was wondering if you would let me have the honor of taking you."

          "…" Kel's jaw dropped open in shock.

          "I mean, if you have someone else to go with I completely understand," Dom rattled off quickly and turned to leave.

          Kel's hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Dom, I'd like to go with you."

          Dom was grinning like an idiot as he absentmindedly picked Kel up, spun her around, gave her a peck on the cheek, and quickly ran down the hall. 

**********

          "Hey Tobe, is Buri, Raoul, or Yuki around?" Neal whispered to Tobe as he hid behind a small stack of hay.

          "NEALAN OF QUEENSCOVE! YOU WILL STOP HIDING RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR WHEN I FIND YOU, SO HELP ME, I WILL HAVE A GO AT YOU WITH MY SWORDS AND THEN I WILL DECAPITATE YOU!" a woman yelled furiously.

          "Neal, what did you do?" Tobe chuckled.

          "I accidentally walked into a lady's rooms…" Neal had the politeness to blush. Tobe laughed, "In my defense, I thought I was going to talk to Raoul."

          "Who was the lady?" Tobe grinned.

          "Lady Buri," Neal inched closer to the stalls. "DAMN!" Neal yelped and jumped away from the stalls, as Peachblossom bit him, yet again, in the arm. Neal started as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and paled.

          "Nealan, I believe you, my fiancée, and I have much to talk about," Raoul glowered at Neal.

Neal gulped and yelled back at Tobe as he was being dragged away, "Tell Yuki that she gets everything, but the stone cats are Kel's!"

"Neal really does have a bad sense of direction, doesn't he Peachblossom?" Tobe chuckled as Peachblossom gave a laughing whinny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for waiting so long! I'm sorry, but some little ­­­_____ (I'll let you guys fill in the blank) said that one of my stories had nothing to do with the category it was under. Sheesh! I mean, haven't people ever heard of introductions? Well, I'm back now, and I did make this chapter rather lengthy to make it up to you guys. I'm really sorry, but it wasn't my fault that some person has no sense to understand what an introduction is. Okay, I'll stop ranting now.

I really want to take the time to send a special thanks to the following reviewers:

Rubber Duck: Ugh! I SO understand where you are coming from with the roommate prob. (Even though I don't have a roommate). My sister makes me get up at seven to drop her off at school, when she knows I don't have classes until 12:30 and she could just walk the measly two blocks to school! I stay up late all the time! I'm usually (a) reading, (b) writing, or (c) doing homework! I do understand the lack of sleep, I am SO not a morning person, but once I'm up, and have been up for about ten to twenty minutes, I'm fully awake and usually cheerful. Blah! I hate mornings! The only thing good about them is the sunrise, and I never watch it! Okay, I'm glad that you think Jen learning the art of thievery will be interesting, but since I don't have any experience with any sort of weapon or that art myself, I'm gonna be winging it. Suggestions from you would be greatly appreciated, because the only thing I can think of involves daggers! Yup, I included B & B! Thanks by the way for inspiring me to give them nicknames! I've been fairly tempted to call them B & B myself! Later!

witchfire37: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope that you are as pleased with this one!

bob: No prob. about mentioning you! I'm really working on getting the whole story closer to the battle or war, whichever seems to fit the story better as I write it. Looks like a battle may be coming up in the near future. Just a question, but do you have any tips or hints of what you'd do to lead up to a battle? One last thing, have you figured out who the villain is?

AJ 4EVA: I will most definitely keep it up! Thanks for the encouragement!

Liazi: No comment.

Lady Aioria: Sorry about the 'dear lady' stuff, I've been reading a bit too much LOTR fanfics!

Rasgara: Thanks!

Wildphire: Just to let you know I just type LOL (Laugh Out Loud)! I'm still glad you thought it was humorous! Thanks, I really appreciate your reviews! 

flames of the heart: I recognize many names of the books you speak of, but I'm more of a mystery/adventure/action/history type of person. I'm sorry, I don't have an IM, but I've added a bit of romance just for you!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 23

          "How much longer do you think it'll be before we attack?"

          "A bit longer, Shank. Don't worry, our leader's heir will come through," a second voice told the man named Shank.

          "Excuse me, gentlemen, but our lord wishes to speak to you," a maid bowed before the two lords and left the room in a fright.

          "Think the lord will let us have that wench?" the second voice chuckled to Shank.

          "Don't get your hopes up Girard," Shanks smirked. "You know that our lord has his eye on one lady, but do not tempt him to execute you, my friend."

          "I would do not wish to befall an untimely death, Shank."

          "Good, we best be off to pay our respects to our lord," Shank's face turned emotionless in an instant.

****************

          Dom burst into Raoul's office, only to witness his meatheaded cousin getting a tongue lashing. Raoul paused in his lecture to eye Dom quizzically, "Yes, what is it Dom?"

          "Um, maybe I should just tell you later…"

          "Dom, just spit it out," Raoul growled.

          "I FINALLY ASKED HER!" Dom suddenly blushed.

          Neal watched as Lord Raoul turned from angry and upset to having a laughing fit, "Um, Raoul, are you alright?"

          "Your cousin finally got up his courage to speak to Kel!" Raoul laughed.

          Neal's mouth opened and closed in shock and surprise, finally he managed to stammer out, "A-about time!" Then Neal burst into his own laughing fit.

Dom was now completely red, and it was no longer from embarrassment as he watched the two rolling on the floor in laughter. If either of them had taken the time to look, they would have noticed the anger that had seeped into his normally calm and cheerful face, "Forget telling you two laughing stocks anything!" Dom stormed out of the office, leaving both men helplessly collapsed on the floor.

Alanna walked in to visit; a few seconds after Dom had left and stared down at the two men, "Do I even want to know?" She grumbled to herself, turned and left to find her husband. She almost passed Yuki and Buri in the hall, but she stopped, "You two really have odd taste in men."

"Alanna, what did they do now?" Buri growled.

"Take a look in your fiancée's study," Alanna replied cryptically, leaving the two women rushing towards the two laughing maniacs, Alanna continued to search for her husband. Soon, she found him, but she was surprised to find him teaching Jen Pride in the art of punching and dodging, "George! What are you doing?"

"Just teaching young Jen here to fight dirty," George smiled at his wife mischievously.

"I asked your son to teach me to pick locks, but he thought it be better that your husband teach me a bit more than just that. I agreed, especially if I'm going to keep getting attacked. I can't rely on everyone else for the rest of my life," Jen frowned as she stared at the ground. "I just really wish I knew why they keep attacking me. I mean, random guys just jump up and try to grab me… Maybe you or your husband can see a pattern. First it was Beatrice, then Bianca, then some weird pervert, someone in the stables…"

"Well, what did you notice about your attackers before they attacked you?" George frowned.

"Beatrice was screaming at me, Bianca was acting like she wanted to be my new best friend... This all started with those two! Maybe they know something!" Jen quickly ran around Alanna and was out the door before anyone could say anything edgewise.

"Thom, we're going to follow her," George sighed tiredly.

"Okay, you want me to go first since I know where those two girls are being held?"

"Please do," George replied as he followed his son, dragging his wife with him.

****************

          "Serpenia… is she getting any better?" Kyle asked our favorite healer.

          "Oh! I am sorry, young sir! Oh, Miss Serpenia has been calling for you! I think it's best that you go in and take her mind off of the poison, our healers are very close to finding an antidote to fix her right as rain!"

          "Thank you Jeri," Kyle hugged the little healing trainee and hurried his steps to Serpenia's bedside. "Serpenia…"

          "You came," Serpenia smiled weakly.

          "Of course, what is it you need?" Kyle grabbed hold of her hand.

          "Just that you stay with me… until I fall asleep. I have had such terrible nightmares of those horrible men," Serpenia replied softly.

          "Of course, Serpenia," Kyle kissed the hand he was holding.

          Jeri watched the two from the door, and felt her cheerfulness vanish. She fled, to see to another patient. "Oh, greetings Duke Baird," Jeri sighed sadly.

          "Jeri, what is wrong?" Duke Baird frowned at the sight of his most cheerful trainee, and most likely candidate to replace him as head of healers, that seemed to have lost the cheerful spark in her eyes.

          "I'm not sure, Duke Baird," Jeri pouted.

          "Jeri, how many times must I ask you to call me Baird? You are like a daughter to me Jeri, you can tell me anything and I will do my best to help you.

          "Thank you Baird, but I really don't know what is wrong with me," Jeri shrugged her shoulders.

          "Why don't you take a break, then," Duke Baird pushed her towards a set of doors leading to a small, yet beautiful garden.

          "Thank you Baird," Jeri hugged her mentor happily and went to calm her mind and spirit in her love of the outdoors.

****************

          "Bianca? Beatrice?" Jen asked as she came upon the cell that the two girls shared.

          "Jen?" Beatrice questioned through her croaking voice.

          "Jen, wait up!" Thom yelled as he crashed into a guard as he came around a corner. "Sorry!" Thom shouted to the guard as he quickly ran up to Jen. "Ugh! You walk too fast! Wait until my mom and dad get here, then talk."

          "Okay, but why?" Jen frowned.

          "Not exactly sure, but I think it has something to do with my mom," Thom panted.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Rubber Duck:_**_ Thanks again for reviewing! What do you think about a character doing archery? I do know a bit about that, but only because I was taught how to shoot at a camp a few years ago, and at school which was a few years ago as well._

**_Lizai_****_:_**_ Sorry, about misspelling your name, I think I wrote that at about 4 in the morning. Glad you liked how there was a part with no 'dropped-into-Tortall' characters._

**_bob_****_:_**_ How ya doing? Thanks for the ideas! I like to be polite as well, so don't worry about sounding like you're gushing. People always think I'm sucking up to people when all I'm doing is (A) being polite and (B) telling the truth. I have a feeling that something big is gonna happen in the next chapter. Okay, it won't be an all-out battle or skirmish, but I'm thinking about maybe a small attack on the palace. I'm not even sure who this new 'Evil Lord' is but I have an idea, and I think I may have just hinted that any adult that is really old is not the villain, especially since their heir has… Oops! Almost gave away too much info. I tried to play a bit with humorous-romance with Kel and Dom, and I think you may be able to get what is going on with Kyle and Serpenia. There might be a Jen and Tobe romance starting, but I'm not sure. Thanks again for the advice!_

**_AJ 4EVA:_**_ Yes, I am going to keep going, and I have no clue as to when the chapters will stop! Thanks for the encouragement!_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

****

****

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 24

Slowly, the castle's walls were being surrounded and the guards knocked out, Tobe frowned as he heard people on the roof of the stables and sneaking around outside. Stefan, the head groom placed a finger to his lips, motioning Tobe to be silent. Stefan quickly began to release the horses and cause them to stampede into the training field. The people on the roof were so shocked that they began yelling obscenities at the horses as the horses vibrating hooves bounced the ground, causing them to loose their footing.

"ATTACK!" one of the people that had fallen from the roof screamed.

Tobe was grabbed by Stefan, and thrown into a hidden door in the floor of the stables. Stefan soon joined Tobe, "Stefan, what is this place?"

"It's a secret tunnel, it leads to the palace. Not many know about it, but Lady Alanna has dealt with the likes of this before. I should take us near the prison cells. We must get to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet before this mob of ruffians does," Stefan grunted out as he ran down the tunnel.

* * *

"Why do your parents need to hear what I'm going to say?" Jen frowned at Thom.

"Well, it's just that… um… I don't really know," Thom chuckled nervously.

"I really hope you like crows," Jen smirked as Thom looked at her curiously.

"Why?" Thom took a few steps away from her.

"If you ever meet, it would be interesting to see what your reaction would be," Jen smirked, knowingly confusing Thom.

"George!" Alanna yelped as she grasped onto her violet stone necklace, "Those two girl's are under a spell!"

"I suspected as much," George sighed.

"Is that why you wanted me to wait?" Jen crossed her arms irritably, "Just to see if someone was controlling…" Jen shut her mouth quickly and turned to look at Bianca and Beatrice. "Did you really have a brother that died?"

"Yes," Beatrice whispered. "Look, I know that I've been a bit… well, you know… but Bianca and I need your help. Someone put something in our water and drugged us, or something," Beatrice glared at the floor angrily.

"You don't like to be toyed with, either, do you," Jen smiled as she and Beatrice seemed to have come to a truce.

"Owie!" Bianca yowled, "My head hurts!"

"Alanna, is Beatrice free of the spell?" Jen asked the Lady Knight.

"Yes, but Bianca is not quite free," Alanna grimaced.

"Good, I think we can use their help to our advantage," a loud scraping sound alerted Jen and the others to the opening in a wall. Jen and the others quickly hid in the shadows. Just as two shadowy figures crept out of the entrance, they were jumped. Jen was closest to the shorter of the two figures, and Alanna took the taller.

"OMPH!"

When their bodies rolled into the light, Jen gasped in shock, "Tobe?!"

"Jen, why did you jump me?" Tobe winced as she removed her elbow from his stomach. He stared at her for a bit before sighing, "Jen, can I get up now?"

"Sorry Tobe, I just found out that Bianca and Beatrice were under a spell. I suppose seeing figures creeping out of a secret passage wouldn't put **_you_** on high alert?" Jen growled indignantly as she shoved herself off of Tobe. Jen turned her head from him immediately, stalked up to the guard at the cell door, grabbed the keys, and opened the lock. "Beatrice, I know we aren't exactly friends, but we need to nail the SOB that did this and find out what the hell he or she is after."

"Agreed," Beatrice snarled as she thought of the idea of some SOB placing a spell on her.

Quickly shutting the door and relocking it, Jen turned to Alanna, "So, any idea when the spell will wear off on Bianca? I think we're going to need her help to get to the bottom of what is going on, as well."

* * *

"Look out!" Dom yelled as he dove at Kel, intercepting an arrow that was meant for her and taking it in his arm.

"DOM!" Kel nearly shrieked in horror as he fell onto her, gasping in pain.

"Kel, we have to get to the King," Dom winced as broke off the protruding part of the arrow. Both of them quickly got to their feet and rushed towards the thrown room.

* * *

"I should wear off in a few hours," Alanna frowned as she heard fighting through the floor above them.

"Quiet!" Tobe hissed, as he grabbed Jen, placing a hand over her mouth, and dragged her back to where the secret entrance was. Stefan and Alanna both ran towards the thrown room, but George, Thom, and Beatrice were quickly pulled into the secret passage by Tobe.

* * *

"Serpenia, do you hear that?" Kyle awoke, but something hit him over the head, sending him into darkness.

* * *

* * *

_Shout-outs and answers to reviewers!_

**_Rubber Duck:_**_ I'm thinking about having either Jeri or one of the three from Earth (not Jen) learning the ways of the bow. Jeri could be a bit jealous, or she might be mourning something or someone that she has lost. Glad you liked the "Dom-humor!" Oh, man I just realized that I did major foreshadowing in this chapter! Until you post another chapter or review, later mellon!_

**_Mango Sam:_**_ You have very interesting ideas, but you must remember that dating your best friend can be hazardous. I do plan to enact one of your ideas, for it was already set in motion. You do not sound at all pushy, just full of ideas that seem to overflow from your imagination. An imagination is a wonderful thing to have, I do hope that you continue to enjoy this tale._

**_AJ 4EVA:_**_ Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I can only hope that I'm getting better with small battles and/or skirmishes. I'm not sure exactly how this battle will end, but I'm sure that a few people will be surprised at what is going to happen to the interesting four that were dropped into Tortall._

**_bob_****_:_**_ You forgot who Tobe was? Tobe's is Kel's servant (indentured servant) that can speak to horses. He's one of Kel's friends and like a younger brother to her. Oh hate to say it, but for a while, I forgot about him, too, and I figured that it was time to include the poor guy, again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Lady Kitty:_**_ Yea! You're back! Um, have you ever dated or had a crush on your best bud only to have it completely ruin your friendship? Well, I don't plan to have that happen to Jen or Kyle, they're going to need each other for moral support, especially since…Oops! Why do I keep trying to give the plot away?! Later!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 25

"Ow!" Kyle tried to sit up and rub his head, but he found himself bound to the very chair that he'd been sitting on. He quickly glanced around to see what his surroundings were, only to find himself no longer in the healer's wing. "Where the devil am I?"

"Kyle?" a small voice whispered from a bed across the room.

"Serpenia?" Kyle stared worriedly at the figure in the shadows.

"Yes, are you alright?" Serpenia whispered hoarsely.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment, but otherwise I think I'm okay…" Kyle's head pounded from where the blow had landed. "Where are we?"

"The… I do not know," Serpenia seemed to curl a bit towards the wall, listening for his voice.

"Are they awake?" a voice chuckled gleefully.

"Yes sir!" a man outside the door moved slightly away from the door, allowing the man in.

"It is good to see you again, Serpenia," the man laughed cruelly.

"Not nearly long enough for me, Nevaeln!" Serpenia shouted at the man.

"I see your suitor has awakened," Nevaeln chuckled. "Now, the fun may begin!" The door was shut, the guard long dismissed. The man walked towards the bed, with Kyle helplessly chained to the chair, watching in horror as Serpenia's screaming began.

* * *

"Tobe, we have to get to Kyle," Jen whispered in Tobe's ear.

"Where was he last seen?" Tobe whispered back.

"Healer's wing," Jen replied, her adrenalin pumped as Tobe took her hand and raced the way to the healers. Stephan had known about the passage from the barn, but Tobe had had much time on his hands and had found many a passage that let him slip around unnoticed.

"This would have come in handy when I was younger," George grunted as they continued to the Healer's wing.

"What about Bianca?" Beatrice whispered for the group to hear.

"Lady Beatrice, you heard what my mother said," Thom took hold of Beatrice's hand so that she would not try anything foolish. "She is more likely safer than we are."

"Thank you," Beatrice whispered into his ear as she followed him, her hand still grasped tightly in his.

* * *

"JON! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Alanna roared as they burst into the throne room.

"WHAT?!!" Jon yelled angrily.

* * *

"Where in the healer's wing?" Tobe looked to Jen for guidance as the group stepped from another passage entrance and into the healer's gardens.

"This way…" Jen began to lead the way, but an arrow swiftly appeared in her face.

"Who are… Jen?"

"Jeri!" Jen smiled happily at finding her healer friend safe.

Jeri quickly un-notched the arrow, "Oh Lord and Lady! I am glad to see you safe!"

"Jeri, where is my friend?" Jen asked nervously.

"Oh, it was rather odd, Jen." Jeri frowned, "I heard someone throw their bed-pan, so I went to check, and I spotted some odd looking men enter the room. They carried that poisoned girl out as if she would break, and then they carried poor Kyle as if he were a sack of dirty laundry! Here's what confused me, was that the girl was all smiles… but that was most likely the poison polluting her mind…" Jeri stopped but continued to ration everything in her mind.

"Jeri! What happened to Kyle?" Jen brought the girl back to the present.

"They were carried off, so I followed them, but they didn't seem to notice me," Jeri frowned. "Oh, and I saw them enter this big house, so I quickly ran back to the palace to find someone."

"How'd you get a bow?" Thom questioned her.

"Oh! I like to shoot, and I always leave it in the gardens," Jeri looked at Thom curiously. "Not many come into the gardens, and it can't be seen from any window. It is usually the best place for me to practice, and calm my mind."

"Jeri, you're one awesome girl!" Jen let go of Tobe's hand and hugged Jeri tightly, before releasing the young healer. "Can you take us to the house?"

"Alright, but we should probably get some more people to help us, it looked like a very formidable place," Jeri shivered. Thom released Beatrice's hand and allowed his arms to encircle the frightened girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 26

"What do you mean, Alanna! Who would DARE attack the palace?!" Jon yelled angrily.

"I don't know, Jon! Get Thayet, Roald, and Kalasin!" Alanna yelled angrily.

"Highness, there are many tunnels still in the castle, it is best we get you and your family to them," Stefan bowed to the king as he spoke.

"Jon! What's going on?" Thayet asked as she entered the room.

"Thayet, get the kids, you're leaving the palace," Jon glared at Stefan and Alanna.

"What?" Thayet looked horrified.

"I'll stay with you, my King," Alanna gave him a sad smile.

"No, Lady Knight, you will go and protect my family," Jon smiled tiredly at Alanna. "I will not go into hiding and abandon my people."

"And neither will I!" Thayet walked right up to Jon and slapped him. "You are a stubborn, block-headed idiot! Kalasin is in Carthak, and Roald is safe with the other boys!"

"…" Jon blinked in shock at his wife, though the men in the room didn't notice, Jon cringed as he was rebuked by his wife, and both Alanna and Thayet watched, trying not to let their laughter bubble to the surface. "Fine, we shall stay," Jon sighed and Raoul, Buri, Alanna, and Stefan guarded the door to the thrown room, waiting for the invaders.

* * *

"We don't have TIME to get others!" Jen nearly screeched.

"Jen, calm down," Toby tried to bring the girl out of her near panic over the thought of her friend being in danger.

"Toby! I can't HEAR him! He was nearly CRYING out to me earlier!" Jen stared at him, her eyes watering as she fought to get control of her fear.

"Shh, I'm sure he's fine, we'll get him out of that place," Toby whispered softly in her ear as he held her close. Jen latched onto him tightly and refused to let go. Toby sighed and picked her up, for her legs were no longer working, "Lady Jeri, please lead us to the house."

* * *

"Serpenia?" Kyle whispered as he watched the man untie the girl on the bed.

"So, do you think he bought it?" Serpenia chuckled wickedly.

"Of course he did, love. You are such a tease," Nevaeln chuckled as he carried her from the room. Kyle's head dropped as he slumped into unconsciousness, the blow to the head he had taken earlier, still affecting him.

* * *

Jen whispered as her legs began to have some feeling return to them, "Toby, something's wrong…"

"Jen?" Toby frowned as he waited for her to elaborate.

"Something about this attack is… off," Jen shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Jen's right," George frowned. "You would think that the enemy would go after Jon and Thayet, maybe even Roald… but not that sick girl and Kyle…"

"It was a ploy!" Jen frowned, "The attack was a distraction to get to Serpenia and Kyle!"

"Why do they want the girl or your friend?" Thom growled.

"Maybe they know Kyle and I aren't from here… or it could be those guys that were chasing after Serpenia, earlier…" Jen shook her head as she tightened her arms around Toby's neck, "Something still bothers me…"

"What?" Toby frowned.

"Something just doesn't add up, and it's something to do with Serpenia, Kyle, and what Jeri said…" Jen shook her head in frustration.

"We're almost to the palace gates!" Jeri yelled to the group behind her, but she ran face first into someone's muscle-toned chest.

"Who are you and why are you running from the palace?"

Jeri looked up in shock, "Prince Roald?"

"Sorry Roald, but there were two people taken during the siege on the castle," Thom sighed. "We have to save them, but we could use dome more help…"

"You have it, cousin," Roald grinned at Thom, even if Thom wasn't his real cousin, they would always remain so in heart. "Everyone, follow me! We have some people that need rescuing!" Roald yelled to a group of pages, and squires.

They all rushed off to the house that Kyle and Serpenia had been taken to, but it was raining and storming by the time they arrived. It was very difficult to get inside the place when their shoes squeaked, their clothes dripped, and they couldn't see the guards. Beatrice clung tightly to Thom's arm, knowing that he would protect her if the need came.

But, as they came closer to the gates of the house, Beatrice knew she could be of some use. "Guys, I can get over that, but I need someone to toss me into the air…"

George sighed, "I'm getting too old for this…" as he threw Beatrice up into the air, she somersaulted in the air, and landed perfectly unhurt on the other side of the gate. Moving quickly, she undid the lock o the gate and they rushed inside. Roald and his group attacked the guards they came across and overpowered them quickly.

One guard jumped in front of Jen and Toby, but was surprised when Jen threw her legs out at him and he fell clutching his stomach, "If you're gonna carry me, use me as a damn weapon!" Jen retorted to the shocked Toby, "I should be able to walk now."

"…" Toby didn't say anything, but he set Jen down. As Jen started to run forward, the guy she had kicked in the stomach jumped slightly in front of her and sliced her legs, badly. Jen collapsed to the ground, and as the guy with the knife was just about to finish her off, Toby jumped him and snapped the man's neck. Toby quickly picked up Jen, again, and carried her into the house, turning as she told him they were getting closer to Kyle. Toby himself didn't look that great, he had two nasty cuts that seemed to form a slightly crooked 'X' on his right cheek.

Jen sighed in relief when they found Kyle bound to a chair. He was unconscious, but still breathing. He looked pretty beat up, and that bump on his head looked pretty bad. Soon, the rest of the group arrived and helped them carry Kyle back to the palace.

* * *

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

Seraphina2: Thanks for reading and the encouragement!

Mango Sam: Glad you found the last chapter a bit humorous! Sorry, but I want to be realistic here, and I just don't see Kyle and Jen getting together, they're way too different. Besides, Kyle likes Serpenia, if you haven't noticed, but I've got some plans for him!

Kirjava Deamon: Yeah, sorry, I have a tendancy to change tense, but it's gotten better than some of my past attempts at story writing.

Rachel: Well, the palace is under attack, don't you think 'Jon' aka King Jonathan should know? I'm glad you like it and hope you continue reading!

Lady Aioria: Ouch! Can't really say that I understand, cause I haven't broken a bone, YET. Empahsis on the "YET," because if I keep saying "YET" it might not happen, but if I say the sentence without the "YET" at the end, I KNOW it will happen... I hope you recoup soon. I wish I could make this a bit more humorous, but the only real part of humor I could squeeze in was Jon cringing away from Thayet... Hope you heal-up soon!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 27

Kyle moaned as he woke up in the healer's wing, his head hurting like no other, his mind and spirit torn beyond all repair… "Serpenia?" He croaked out the name of the girl that he had watched be brutally tortured in no way that any girl should have to endure, "Serpenia?"

"Shh, Kyle, you're safe in the healer's wing," a female voice comforted him.

"Who…?"

"It's me, Jen. We found you… Oh Kyle…" Jen sobbed into his bedding, "I thought they might have killed you!"

"Jen…" Kyle sighed, but quickly sat up and pulled his friend into his arms. He began stroking her hair, "Even if I did leave you, you'd still be safe with Tobe…"

"Kyle, we couldn't find her!" Jen whispered hoarsely, "We looked in every room, but we couldn't find her! I thought I'd lost you…"

"Don't worry Jen," Kyle sighed as he tried to ignore his wounded and tortured soul to give comfort to Jen's innocent one.

"You're like my big brother, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around," Jen had stopped crying, but she held onto Kyle tightly.

"Jen, you're the best little sister anyone could ask for," Kyle whispered into her ear as her breathing grew softer. He smiled when she finally closed her eyes, still not letting go of him. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Jen. I just wish I knew if our trust has been betrayed."

"What do you mean," Tobe frowned in concern, as he stepped from the shadows.

"They put me in the same room with her," Kyle began softly. "I was made to watch as they tortured her, but… she did not scream as if it were torture. I'm not sure exactly when I was beaten, and I may have been hallucinating, but I swear I heard Serpenia say that the man who tortured her… was her lover."

"That would explain Jeri's story, of how you were knocked out before the men came near the room you were occupying at the time we were under attack," Tobe frowned. "My advice is that you stay close to Jen, Beatrice, Thom, Mr. Cooper, or myself. If you see Serpenia again, do not follow her, do not go to her, and do not trust her."

"You've been watching out for Jen?" Kyle gave Tobe a small grin.

"Yes," Tobe nodded in reply.

"Wait! Hold the phone! 'Stay near BEATRICE'?!"

Jen shot straight up out of the bed, banging her elbow into Kyle's tender stomach, "Wha?"

"Ouch," Kyle whimpered in pain.

"Jen, you may wish to move off of Kyle…" Tobe grimaced.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry!" Jen immediately got off of her friend.

"I'll be okay, just don't trust Serpenia. Now, I want to know what the hell has been going on that you trust Beatrice!"

"Hahaha!" Jen rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Well, it's a bit of an odd thing, really…"

"Jen, you're trying what little patience that remains in me," Kyle glared.

"She was under a spell! Bianca too! The Lioness saw it! Though, I bet Numair could've if he wasn't so drained! Tobe saved us and got us all out so that we could save you!" Jen paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm training with Mr. Cooper, Thom, and Aly's twin, Alan. Um, Jeri can use a bow and arrow… and I think you get to learn swords and daggers with Lord Raoul and Mr. Cooper."

Kyle burst into laughter, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so fast!"

"…Oh! YOU BIG JERK! WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" Jen fumed angrily and without hesitation, she slapped her best friend. Kyle immediately stopped laughing, and Jen stared at her hand as if it was a foreign object. She glanced up at Kyle, horror and guilt marring her features, "I'm sorry…"

Jen tried to run from the room, but Kyle caught her wrist, firmly holding her in place. "Jen, look at me," Kyle tightened his grip on her wrist and turned to see if Tobe might help him, but he had long left the room. "JENNY!" Jen immediately looked straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry I laughed at you and made you worry."

"But…"

"No! Let me finish, Jen," Kyle stared her down. "You are my best friend, and I wouldn't have lasted this long without you. I apologize, and I accept your apology. I know you didn't mean it…" Kyle began to let tears fall down his face, "Please Jen, don't leave me!"

"Kyle…" Jen croaked out his name, sat down on his bed, and pulled his head into her lap. Immediately she began to run her fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort and calm both of them, "I won't leave you."

* * *

My thanks to the following reviewers: 

Rubber Duck: Sorry about the Toby--Tobe thing, you're not the only one who stays up late.. or early. Thanks for being an ever constant reviewer, my mellon.

Seraphina2: Yes, it was a RK reference, but please don't read too deeply into it! I do apologize for the ending of the chapter being a bit rushed, but it was REALLY time for me to get some shut-eye, and I wanted to post the chapter before I either A) passed out (Which is SO NOT FUN AND VERY SCARY!) or B) managed to give myself a concusion by accidentally dropping my head onto the keyboard, sliding off my chair, and hitting my head on the tile floor. Thanks again for reviewing!

Mango Sam: Isn't it annoying when the darn thing won't let you sign on? I had that problem last night... but I fixed it of FF.net fixed it, so there's not much I can complain about. I have a feeling that this chapter may have been written right up your alley, so to speak. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

boobtubesngrass: Interesting name. Thanks for reviewing and becoming a new reviewer! I wish I could make it a bit more hmorous, but the emotions had to fly, so to speak, in this chapter. I hope the next chapter will have a bit more action and humor! Thanks again for reviewing!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 28

"Your highness?" Tobe frowned as he tried to enter the throne room, only to see that the room itself was a battlefield. Alanna, Raoul, Buri, Thayet, and Jon were putting up quite the fight… but they were slowly being overpowered by the twenty men that were attacking them. At least ten or twenty lay dead on the floor, a few of the dead were just regular guards. Tobe quickly ran back towards the healers wing, "ROALD! YOUR DAD'S IN TROUBLE AND NEEDS HELP!"

"Where?" Roald growled.

"Throne room!" Tobe panted a bit exhaustedly.

"Let's go boys!" Roald charged down the hallway with at least fifty half-trained boy into the throws of the small battle, quickly making the odds of the King's survival higher.

* * *

"Dom!" Kel nearly crushed the poor Captain as he woke up.

"Kel?" Dom blinked in confusion, "Where am I? What happened? Are you alright?"

"You're in healers, you were shot taking a poisoned arrow for me and on our way to the throne room you collapsed. I'm fine…" Kel managed to grip his hand tightly, "Why did you do something so stupid? It would have missed me…"

"Kel, I had to do it…" Dom took a very deep breath and closed his eyes, "I… I… l-lo-ve y-you."

"…" Kel gasped softly, her eyes lit up with hope.

"If you don't feel the same way, I under…" Dom's words were cut off as he felt a pair of lips seal his own. He opened his eyes to see Kel's eyes, and her lips were on his. When they both backed off for air, "Wow!"

"I love you too, Dom," Kel whispered softly as Duke Baird came in with some retched smelling drink.

"This is the cure for the poison, but since the captain is weak, I believe that he must be given it but another mouth," the healer chuckled as he watched both blush. "I'll leave that to you, Lady Kel. And Domitan, it is long past time you should have told her that you loved her, but then again, you just made me win the bet."

"What bet?" Dom and Kel growled.

"Well, Neal, Yuki, Princess Shinko, Thayet, Raoul, Alanna, George, Roald, Diane, Numair, Owen, and I decided that the one who could guess the month in which you would admit your feelings would win get to choose what Thayet would make Jon wear to the ball," Duke Baird laughed.

"So, why are you laughing?" Dom frowned.

"I didn't think I would win, but I did see this interesting design that Kyle had drawn and I think it would look incredible funny, yet perfect for his highness!" At this, Dom and Kel exchanged a strange look and both burst into laughter. "Now, Kel, you must give this to Dom," Duke Baird became serious once more and handed her the drink that smelled like rotten sewage.

Both Kel's and Dom's face turned incredibly green when they smelled it, but as soon as Baird left, Kel plugged her nose, and took the foul brew into her mouth. She nearly dropped the glass, she plugged Dom's nose out of courtesy, and kissed him, making sure that he got rid of every drop of liquid from her mouth. Surprisingly, Dom swallowed quickly, and they were both left kissing each other with a minty aftertaste in their mouths.

* * *

"Raoul! Look out!" Alanna yelled as a spear from the enemy grazed the knight's ear.

"Attack!" A male voice yelled. Alanna turned and stared at the floods of possible-future-knights-in-training being led by Roald to help them fight off the now seventeen men.

Fighting back to back with Buri, "Looks like the Calvary arrived," Buri chuckled as both women fought to reach Thayet, who was handing about three men at once.

Roald quickly made his way to his father, continuing to fight through the thick of the small skirmish, "How are you doing, father?" Roald grunted as he managed to get his back to his father as they continued to fight.

"Not too bad, son. How are you doing?" Jon chuckled as he flung off another incoming attack by the enemy on his person. Jon scowled as he sliced through two men's necks at once, killing them instantly, and their blood spilled upon the floor.

"I'm fairly well, we had to rescue Kyle and he's at healers," Roald grimaced as he slaughtered three men. Only twelve of the invaders were left, and only forty of Roald's small army. Alanna, Buri, Jon, Thayet, Raoul, and a very wounded Stefan had all managed to hold their own as the invaders surrendered, being lead to the dungeons by Roald's group and Raoul.

* * *

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! I'm so much happier with this chapter than the last, even though I know that the last chapter HAD to be done!

Rubber Duck: Thanks for always being there, my mellon! I might have had this typed up and posted yesterday, but my dad shut down the server, and I couldn't figure out how to turn it back on. That, and then we went to see Van Helsing! It wasn't great, but it wasn't too bad. I SO understand about the homework junk, I'm procratingating because I have a four day weekend. Ugh! My sister is now home for the summer and I still have school! Is there any way to keep little sisters from getting quite so... annoying? Hope you get your work done and that you recieve high marks for it!

Mango Sam: Nope, last chapter not leading to anywhere, but I did get Kel and Dom to kiss... twice! Though it was a little unorthodox, I thought I'd try and throw in a betting pool with many of the main characters! Hope you liked it! And if you read chapter 27 again, you might note that Jen said Kyle is like the 'big brother that she never had' and Kyle said she was something along the lines of 'the perfect little sister.' Just thought I might point it out. Oh yeah! When are you going to write a fic? I know I'd read it!

K ( ): Interesting choice for name. I know you reviewed for chapter 1... but I really have been getting a lot better at tense... however, I'm a work-in-progress, just like my stories! Thanks for the luck!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: Thanks for reviewing chapter 1! Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 29

"Kyle, you okay now?" Jen asked softly.

"Yeah," Kyle sighed tiredly. "Jen, you have to promise me you won't go after Serpenia."

"Kyle…" Jen turned away from him and sighed. "You know I can't do that, Redfern."

"Jen…"

"Kyle, I won't run from her, and I won't hide. Besides I think I may have a few tricks still up my sleeve," Jen smiled sadly at her friend. "I have to go right now, but know I won't leave you, because we are forever linked to each other. I heard you screaming in pain… I knew when you fell for her… I know you're not happy with my decision, Kyle, but I think a god has their hand on us. You know what Alanna would say, 'Once a god gets their hands on you, you're theirs.' I have an idea who has me, but I think his brother has you. I think I need to talk to George, I'll see you after supper, okay?"

"Okay, but before you go, tell me who has their hand on me?" Kyle begged her.

"It's either Daine's father or Mithros," Jen smiled sadly at him.

"Who has their hand on you?" Kyle growled irritably.

"Think about what I've been learning over the last few days, then you might have your answer," Jen gently brushed a hair away from his face before she turned and left the room.

"Which god?" Thom frowned as he walked up behind her.

"I need to speak to George," Jen whispered softly.

"Which one?" Thom demanded.

"Please Thom, I need to speak with your father."

Jen ignored his comment and tried to walk past him, but he pushed her up against the wall and hissed in her ear, "TELL ME WHO!"

"Thom, please…" Jen shivered in slight fear as he glared angrily into her eyes.

"Thom, release her," a voice behind Thom announced their presence.

"She says she's the plaything of a god!" Thom hissed. "Don't tell me you aren't the least bit concerned, Tobeis!"

Jen looked around Thom's head and saw Tobe. She was white with nervousness, but Tobe continued to stare at Thom, "It is none of our concern, Thom. It is her business if she wishes to tell us or not. Now, let her go."

"Fine, but the two of you stay out of my way!" the young mage growled and stormed off in a huff.

"Tobe…" Jen shook as she crumpled to the ground.

"Jen, I understand that you do not wish to tell anyone who the god you serve is, but I wish you felt you could trust me enough to tell me," Tobe sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait! Tobe!" Jen shakily got to her knees, before she crumpled back into a heap next to the wall, "Tobe, I want to tell you! I'm just not sure if my guess is right! That's why I need to talk to George!"

Tobe had turned at the sound of her collapsing a second time and stared deeply into her eyes as if he was searching for something. Jen tentatively reached out her mind to feel his grasp her tightly, "Jen…" Tobe was speechless at the trust that she had shown him. "I'll take you to see Mr. Cooper, you're too drained to make it on your own," Tobe sighed and hugged her to him.

"Tobe, I haven't been able to do that to anyone else in Tortall, besides Kyle… and never was it to the extent that just happened!" Jen shivered in his grasp, and buried her head in his neck.

Tobe tensed nervously as an odd tingling ran up and down his spine, "Jen, did you feel that?"

"Uh huh," Jen mumbled into his neck. "Been feeling it since I met you."

"…" Tobe swallowed, still tensed, but he began to walk towards where he thought George Cooper would be.

A knocking on the door to the Baron and Baroness' room called the old Thief King to open the door. He was surprised to find Tobe and Jen, "What are you two doing here?"

"Jen wished to see you, but your son attacked her in the halls," Tobe's eye twitched a bit in irritation towards the Thief King's son. Tobe tried to place Jen on a chair, but she stopped him.

"Tobe, I want you to stay and listen to our conversation," Jen whispered into Tobe's ear.

"Why would one of my boys do that to Jen?"

"I think a god has their hand on me," Jen pulled her face away from Tobe's as he sat down on their chair he'd previously tried to set her down on. He then situated Jen on his lap.

"…" George looked startled.

"I think you might be able to tell me if my guess is right," Jen sighed. "I think the Trickster has laid his hands on me."

George's eyes turned to the size of coffers and he paled in shock, "Why do you think he has laid his hands on you?"

Tobe seemed surprised, but he wrapped his arms around Jen in a gesture of trust and protection. Jen leaned back into Tobe's embrace, "Think of how Kyle and the rest of my motley group came here. Rogue magic stolen from Numair, then there was the fact that you decided to teach me the art of thievery, not just lock picking, as I had requested. There are a few other things, but I just can't think of them at the moment. And I think Mithros has his hands on Kyle," Jen frowned. "Maybe the Chaos goddess has Beatrice and perhaps Bianca, and Weiryn may have a hold on Jeri…" Jen tucked her head back in Tobe's neck, causing him to blush.

"So, you think the Trickster has you, Daine's father may have Jeri, Chaos has Beatrice and Bianca, and Mithros has Kyle?" George blinked and frowned as he thought about it. "Maybe you're right, but you'll have to wait until he reveals himself to ya," George sighed.

"Worried about your daughter?"

"Yes."

"The crows will let no harm come to her," Jen smiled knowingly at the Thief King.

"You mean that boy she's in love with?" George chuckled. "He's a bit odd."

"He's a good one, and he'll die before he let's anything bad happen to her. He loves her," Jen smiled as George stared at her in shock. "I suppose I should tell you that Nawat is one of my favorite book characters, just like Ally is," Jen sighed contentedly as she took in the smell of horses from Tobe's skin and clothes.

Tobe was blushing a brilliant shade of red as he felt her breathing tickle his throat, making a pleasant shock rush through his body, "Jen…"

"I'll discuss this with Alanna," George sighed tiredly.

"Okay," Jen yawned tiredly.

"You'd best take that lass and get her off to bed," George smiled knowingly at the two of them.

Tobe nodded and quickly readjusted Jen in his arms. He nearly ran out of the Cooper's room, his face tomato red. He might have told Jen off, but found that she was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

sYaOrAnRoXmiSOX: Sorry it made you sad, but you are right, people do die. Hope this chapter was okay!

Lady-kitty: Here's a bit more of a romantic chapter for you! Definetly shows that Jen likes Tobe, and acts on it unconsciously when tired. Lol!

Rubber Duck: Yep, I know I screwed up with Dom's title, but earlier in the chapters I think I stated my mistake, but hey, Dom's moved up a step in the world! Captain is a rank or so higher than Sergeant, I think. I kinda understand where you're going with the little sibling is taller than you... My sis is getting there too, but she'll always be my little sis. You'll have to excuse me, but I really don't get why everyone is so keen on piercing themselves everywhere. Did you know that a long time ago having piercings meant that you were a slave? Okay, I'll stop before I get on a tangent. I have each ear pierced once, and that's all that is happening. I hope you are well and do not think me closed minded, or a hypocrite (the second of which I probably am). I hope that it all went well and that you've had no problems since. Please, mellon, do not be upset with me.

Seraphina2: Yup! Baird's bet explaination is confusing, but then again, so is life! Glad you liked the contrast, too bad this chapter isn't, but oh well, that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Mango Sam: Your first post will not be as bad as you think, mellon! (Mellon means "friend" in elvish.) You really need to stop putting yourself down! You should know the saying "I'm my own worst critic." So what if your first post isn't the best, you will continue to get better the more you write. Believe me, half of my stories that I started with had so many problems and I was so nervous about putting them up, but I worked up enough courage and I did it. You can do it too! Look at where I am now? I have over 100 reviews! Truthfully, I never expected so many to come rolling in. This has been my most sucessful story ever. Not all stories are hits, and not all are flops, you just do your best and try to figure out what the people want, and see if it fits into your perameters, if not who cares about them. Write like you want to, and don't let anyone stand in the way of your creativity! I read as much if not more than I write, and many of my ideas are original, but something in another writer's tale will hit me differently than anyone else and it sets me off and going. Kinda like your review! Lol! In short, don't be so hard on yourself, my mellon!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 30

"Jen, I need you to let go of my neck," Tobe pleaded with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"But I don't want to go to school dad… mom is getting worse… can't I just stay home with you and mommy and Celia?" Jen's hand managed to get a hold of his shirt, and no matter what Tobe did, he could not pry himself free from her grip. Jen buried her head into his neck and began to cry, "Mom! Mom… don't leave us! Don't leave me!" She quieted for but a moment before she began mumbling some more, "No… they can't be dead. NO!" Jen woke up as she screamed.

"Shh, it's alright Jen," Tobe quickly pulled her head into the crook of his neck and began to whisper calming thoughts into her ear.

"Tobe?" Jen brought her head away from his neck and stared up into his eyes, "I think I'm going to…" Jen immediately jumped out of Tobe's arms and ran to a chamber pot where she promptly vomited. Tobe followed her and as she was being sick he held her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

A figure suddenly burst threw the door, "JEN! Are you okay?"

"I dreamed about it again," Jen whispered hoarsely.

"Jen, it wasn't your fault that your mother died, she didn't want to leave you," Kyle was at her side and held her hand in his own larger one.

"I also dreamt of a war. A war which killed all our new friends, and then it turned on our world. Something evil is coming, isn't it?"

"I don't know Jen. But I think you'd best let me and Tobe stay with you tonight," Kyle squeezed her hand and gave Tobe a look.

"We shall stay with you tonight," Tobe nodded.

"Could we stay anywhere but here?" Jen whispered softly.

Her gaze fell on Tobe, and Kyle only glanced at the look before coming to a conclusion, "Tobe, would it be too much trouble if we stayed in your rooms tonight? I think she'd feel safer knowing that a Lady Knight would be able to protect her, as well as two strong blokes." Tobe nodded, picked Jen up in his arms, and the three of them walked to Kel's quarters.

* * *

"Tobe? Kyle? Jen? What are you all doing here?" Kel yawned as she opened the door tiredly.

"Kel, can Jen and I sleep in here with Tobe? Jen needs to feel safe…" Kyle sighed.

"Sure, but I want a better explanation in the morning…" Kel retreated back to her bed and buried herself under her covers. "Jen can sleep on the bed with me."

"Thanks Kel," Kyle grinned sleepily. "Night Jen, Kel, Tobe." Kyle dropped off into a deep sleep at the foot of Kel's bed, his shirt tucked under his head as a pillow. Tobe dropped off a bit afterwards, he would have given his bedroll up to Kyle, but Kyle was already fast asleep.

Thom watched the four friends inside his fire, "What are you hiding, Jenny Pride? What are you hiding?"

* * *

Thump! "Ouch!" Jen yelped as she rolled off the end of the bed and onto a sleepy Kyle.

"Oomph!" Kyle woke up with a jolt, but quickly calmed his nerves when he realized that it was only Jen. "You do realize you woke me up before dawn?" Kyle teased.

"Tell that to miss 'I love fighting, so I'll fight in my sleep'," Jen grumped.

"Well, why don't you go back to sleep, we've got a few hours before we have to be up," Kyle yawned as Jen scrambled to get off of him.

"No, I think I'll stay up for a bit," Jen smiled at him. "Turn around and lay on your stomach."

"Why?" Kyle suddenly seemed more awake.

"Just do it," Jen rolled her eyes. Kyle cautiously did as she asked and soon felt himself be privileged to a very relaxing back massage. Jen laughed softly as Kyle, slowly, fell asleep during his massage. Jen decided that since she didn't want to get kicked out of bed again by Kel… that she would do some stretches and exercises that George taught her, just to get her blood flowing.

And that was exactly what she was still doing when Tobe woke up, "Morning."

"Morning Tobe. Sorry about last night," Jen blushed. _I really need to stop getting embarrassed so easily!_

"Don't worry about it, Jen," Tobe hid his face, but not before she saw that he too was sporting a blush.

"So, um… did you know that Kel fights in her sleep?" Jen decided she had to get out of the awkward silence that had eclipsed the room.

"She does?" Tobe blinked in surprise.

"Yup! I woke up this morning on top of Kyle, because Kel kicked me out of the bed in her sleep!" Jen laughed as a thought came into her mind, "I wonder if Dom will be able to survive, if they get married!"

Now Tobe had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, "Jen…"

"Sorry, my mind wanders to the oddest places," Jen gave Tobe a sheepish grin. "That and Kyle was thinking along those lines when he woke up."

"Huh?" Kyle groaned as he turned over in his sleep.

"He's a very deep sleeper," Jen's eyes suddenly took on a mischievous sparkle. Jen bit her lip in anticipation as she surveyed the room, her eyes landed on the water basin. Dipping her finger in it, assuring her that it was cold, Jen quickly picked up the basin and lugged it to the point where it was right over Kyle's sleeping form.

SPLASH! Kyle was now awake and sputtering in shock, "Wha?!"

"Out of bed, lazy daisy!" Jen laughed, but soon her laughter turned into a shriek of glee as Kyle chased her and a shocked Tobe around the room. Tobe would have gotten tackled if Jen hadn't grabbed his hand and made him run to keep up with her. Pretty soon, they were all exhausted and laughing on the floor.

"What's going on?" Kel groaned as she woke up to the troublesome trio's laughter.

"Morning Kel!" the chorused.

"Ugh," Kel growled.

"Kel, did you know you fight in your sleep?" Jen grinned as that seemed to wake the lady knight up.

"I do?"

"Yup!" Kyle laughed, "You kicked Jen out of the bed and onto me REALLY early this morning."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, but don't worry about it," Jen smiled. _Kyle, did I ever tell you that you have a larger sense of humor than many give you credit for?_

_ No. Why do you say that?_

_ What were you thinking before you dozed off while I was giving you a massage?_ Jen chuckled in amusement as Kyle turned red.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but I had finals **again!** Ugh, who invented test anyway?! Well, I'm in a grand mood, so I figured why not write a bit more on this story. Hope you like it, it's been such a long time since I've updated it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the other 29 chapters! Well, I gotta go type some more on my other stories and I may even have another chapter up in the next few days! Later!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 31

"Thom, why did you attack Jen?" George glared at his son.

"Forget it father, you wouldn't understand," Thom growled and tried to leave the room, but Alanna blocked her son's escape route.

"Thomas George Cooper! You tell your father and I exactly why you attacked Jen this instant or else!"

"…" Thom's eyes were wide and frightened now, plus the fact that Thom was sure that his mom had the mother goddess on her side did not help make him any less nervous. "I… I just am tired of everyone keeping so many secrets from me!"

"That doesn't excuse what you did, young man," Alanna glared fierily up at her tall son.

"Sorry mother, father, but it's not like the two of you care…" Thom began.

"OF COURSE WE CARE! WE CARE ABOUT YOU THOMAS! WE CARE ABOUT YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU DON"T DO ANYTHING STUPID! LIKE YOU DID YESTERDAY!" George yelled into his son's ear. Trying to pound in the fact that Thom was in the wrong with attacking Jen, but they still loved him.

"Now George, calm down," Alanna gave her husband a warning look. "Thom, no more magic for a month, and if you want to cut down that time in half, you will apologize to Jen and mean it."

"Yes mother," Thom sighed and was finally allowed to leave the room, even though he was extremely pale.

"And I thought I was the one who was supposed to be the hot-headed one in this family!" Alanna chuckled as soon as she shut the door and turned to face her husband.

"Well, it just goes to show you that a lioness has to marry a lion, even if he had to steal her heart," George smirked as Alanna pounced on him and began a tickle war.

"You are a very bad man Mister Cooper," Alanna gave George an amused look.

"I definitely agree!" George grinned as he stole a kiss from his wife.

* * *

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE GONNA REMEMBER ME DOWN HERE?!" Bianca yelled throughout the dungeon corridors.

* * *

"Did you hear something Neal?" Yuki frowned.

"Nope, must have been one of Daine's animal friends…" Neal shrugged and went back to kissing Yuki senseless.

"Get a room you two," Dom chuckled as he passed the two in the hall.

CLUNK!

"What was that? This time I know that I'm not imagining things, Neal!" Yuki felt her dress for her fan.

THUMP!

"Dom?!" Neal gasped as he watched his cousin fall to the ground, unconscious. Yuki stood the ready, her Yamani Fan-of-Doom ready for action. Neal hastily drew his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him.

Five large forms crouched in the shadows, "Wherrre is the girrrl?" they hissed.

"What girl?" Yuki barked out coolly.

"Serrrpent-girrrl?" they growled lowly.

"She was taken back by her traitorous kind," Jen had opened the door of Kel's room and eyed the five shapes calculatingly.

"She will rrreturrrn herrre, yes?" the creature seemed to sneer at Neal.

"Undoubtedly, but maybe we could be allies, if you are as against her as you seem."

"You can stop yourrr facial exprrressions, but yourrr eyes give you away, child," a figure chuckled and stepped into the light to reveal a gryphon.

"Mithros!" Neal swore in shock.

"Bloody hell!" Beatrice grumbled as she stumbled down the hall and landed next to Dom, "Who hit me over the head with a two-by-four?"

"Beatrice, we are negotiating here," Jen spared a glare at the ex-cheerleader. Then she turned on the gryphons, "I suggest we make an alliance, and maybe we can request an audience with the King."

"What did serrrpent-girrrl do?" the leader of the group of gryphon's cocked their head in what would be a comical position if they were not negotiating.

"Let's just say that no one hurts my friends or allies and gets away with it," Jen felt a tendril of her anger surface towards Serpenia.

"You have the hearrrt of a grrryphon," the leader bowed his head towards Jen. "I am Mealcorrr, and as leaderrr of my flock, we also wish an alliance."

"I am Jenny Pride, daughter of Alexander and Virginia Pride, girl from another world, and recent resident of Tortall," Jen bowed back to the gryphon. "It is a pleasure to make your honored acquaintance and I will gladly join you in your cause, even if the King does not agree."

"It is rrrefrrreshing to see one so young so courrrageous. We would be honorrred to have you with ourrr flock," Mealcor gave a gryphon equivalent to a smile.

"If I may speak bluntly, we do not know much about Serpenia and her followers," Jen frowned. "All we know is that they invaded Tortall, and attacked one of my friends."

Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder, "She works for someone higher, and it was not her boyfriend…"

"Kyle?" Jen stared at him in surprise.

"She said something about a master…" Kyle stated and stared at the gryphon as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"Serrrpent-girrrl worrrks forrr Scanrrra," Mealcor growled. "They attack ourrr nests and steal any young they can from ourrr nests."

"I will do whatever I can in my limited power to help you, Mealcor," Jen stared into Mealcor's brilliant golden gaze and a silent agreement was passed between the two.

* * *

Sorry it's not longer, but I did promise to put a chapter up in one or two days...

And a special thank you to the following:

Serphina2: You know, I was reading a few Ranma fics before I wrote this, but I didn't see the connection until you pointed it out. Maybe I should read more Ranma fics to bring in more humor, ne?

Mango Sam: Hey! I know, it's for horses... We'll have to see about the Tobe--Jen thing, but at least you found out what got Thom so riled up! And the plot thickens with the aid of the gryphons! Later mellon!

harryptaxd204: Glad you liked the chapter! I had writers block for a while too, but you know it's always best to just get away from your story and do other things. An un-blocking method that I like to use is to read other's stories. Now, by reading I do not mean copy another person's ideas. Try other readings to generate new ideas! Example-- If you're writing Tamora Pierce... read Ranma, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings (LOTR), or Pirates of the Carribean (POTC). These are only a few examples. So, good luck with getting rid of your writer's block!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: Glad you like the chapter! Loved the review I recieved from you! It made me grin a big vulpine grin! Yes, my user-name means 'Snowfire the fox' or it might mean 'Snowfire the fox-demon'. The reason behind this confusion is in one of the reviews I recieved (in another story of mine), but according to another reviewer (of said story) I was correct believing that 'kitsune' means 'fox-demon'. I think I'll just stick to believing that it means 'Snowfire the fox-demon'. I hope that explains all your questions, that I'm able to answer, reguarding your review.

The Magic Bringer: Thanks for enjoying the humor and sharing the laughs! Hope this chapter meets your approval, even with its minimal amount of humor.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 32

"So, Jonathan has united his forces with that of the Gryphons? This will be a most interesting turn of events!" a dark figure laughed in the shadows.

* * *

"So, um… are you going to join forces with the gryphons?" Jen asked King Jon as she had told the goings on in Gryphon's territory.

"It is a difficult decision, but to protect our kingdom and help our neighbors, the gryphons, we shall do our best to be worthy of this alliance."

* * *

"Kyle, earlier, did you hear a voice in the shadows?" Jen asked her friend as soon as they had escaped from the throne room and into the gardens.

"No, but I did feel as if someone was watching me that I could not see…" Kyle frowned. "I am supposed to go with Raoul to learn a bit of sword training this afternoon."

"Okay, I'm gonna go have another chat with George, and maybe another lesson. Then I'll probably go have a nice chat with Peach in the stables."

"You mean you want to spend more time with Tobe. Don't take me for a fool, Jen," Kyle winked at her.

Jen blushed, but soon began to laugh, "Kyle, you sound very old and proper when you do that!"

"OLD!" Kyle turned slightly red and puffed out his chest, "I'LL SHOW YOU 'OLD'!" Kyle chased Jen all around the gardens and into the castle before Raoul stopped them.

"Kyle, it is not proper for a gentleman to be chasing beautiful young women!"

"And is it proper for a Knight Mistress to chase around the Knight who she was squired to?" Alanna appeared behind Raoul and grinned wickedly. She shared a look with Jen and both males shot each other a look of horror before they both took off running, unfortunately, they both ran into each other and knocked themselves silly. Alanna and Jen could only laugh at the sight of their two friends making complete fools of themselves, and all because they were afraid of the wrath of two very intelligent females!

"Oh dear!" Jeri was there in a flash as the silly men got to their feet. "Are you alright Lord Kyle?"

"Lord? I'm not a Lord," Kyle blinked in confusion as he held his head.

"Yes, you are," Alanna chuckled. "Jon went and ennobled you, Jen, Bianca, and Beatrice."

Jen's eye twitched and her face grew red. No one but Kyle and Jeri took notice of her rising temper, but she was fuming as she stormed her way to the stables, only once having to beat up another would-be attacker.

"Jeri, could you just call me Kyle? I really don't like that 'Lord' title," Kyle scrunched up his nose. "I wonder what's got Jen so upset…"

"Probably her woman's curse," Raoul replied, but got hit upside the head by Alanna and Jeri. (_Not to mention every female reading this!_)

"Raoul, even though I do have foot-in-mouth syndrome, even I know not to say that," Kyle shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

"UGH! HE ENNOBLED ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A BLOODY NOBLE!" Jen shrieked as she pounded her fists into a mound of hay.

_: Then go tell HIM! And stop killing my ears! : _Peachblossom growled in Jen's mind.

"Sorry Peach, it's just that I've spent my entire life in a nation that had no royal hierarchy… er well… no kings and queens. AND WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO MAKE ME A NOBLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! WHO SAYS I WANTED TO BE A NOBLE?!" Jen buried her face in the very hay that she had been punching and screamed again.

_: Dear, it'll all turn out alright. Maybe it would help if you told us who 'he' is and why you are so upset about being ennobled. :_

"Who? Was that you, Hoshi?" Hoshi whickered in reply to Jen's question. "Well, 'he' just so happens to be King Jonathan. And I don't want to be a noble! I'm much more content in being a guest in the palace and I don't want to hang around with all those stuffy women with feathers for brains! Alanna, Kel, Daine, Buri, and Queen Thayet are the ONLY exceptions! I just want to be a normal girl that isn't gonna get kidnapped by every bull-headed stallion and used for bait. Peach, you know I mean two leggers…" Jen sighed tiredly.

"What's wrong? I thought I heard screaming…" Tobe frowned worriedly when he spied Jen with tears streaming down her face. "Jen, what's wrong? What happened?" Tobe was shocked when she motioned for him to sit down by her; he quickly complied with her wish, but jumped a bit when her head landed on his shoulder. "Jen…"

"The King ennobled me and the others from my world…" Jen listened to his calm breathing and let it soothe her anger. "He didn't ask any of us if we even wanted to be ennobled. That isn't right. I don't want to be a 'Lady'…" Jen spat the last word out like it was manure.

"So, he made you a Lady, because you helped him save his castle," Tobe tried to help her calmly release her tension.

"But YOU really helped him and I did nothing but go to save Kyle…" Jen lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Jen, do you even know what you are a Lady of?" Tobe placed a hand on her cheek.

"No, but I still don't want the title," Jen sighed.

"Jen, he's made you Lady only in title, you are more like his adopted daughter… but surprisingly, Captain Domitan said that since you are still very young, that he would be your guardian. Jen, he's practically adopted you," Tobe watched as Jen bit her lips in shock. "I've been ennobled as well, but Kel is still my caretaker. Your friend, Kyle, has been adopted by Raoul, and the other two have been adopted by Lady Yuki and Sir Neal."

"Tobe…" Jen began, but she cut herself off. She paused for a while before finally speaking again, "Tobe, I want to talk to the Trickster… How am I to go about doing that?"

"I guess you could yell at him…" Tobe winced at his terrible idea.

"Great idea! Except, I think I'll go talk to a crow," Jen smiled at him happily. "Thank you for making me feel better…" Jen quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek before running out of the stables and heading down to the practice field where she knew a crow or two would be around.

* * *

Okay, let me say that I'm sorry to everyone that I didn't update sooner, things just kept getting in my way, like having to clean my room... which I should be doing right now! Crud! Well, gotta jet! Sending mischief your way! Snowfire the Kitsune

harryptaxd204: Sorry to make you wait, and you are very welcome for the advice! I hope that your story goes well.

Mango Sam : Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I deeply apologize for not updating, but I went on a very long trip to travel to a family reunion. I can only hope visiting with my family will help improve my writing, and thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter.

The Magic Bringer: Yeah, Bi is a bit of a brat, but you must remember that people are constantly changing. I'm glad you liked the 'Yamani fan-of-doom, I believe I wrote that last chapter after I watched Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had to attend a family reunion. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try to put the gryphons in the next chapter a bit more!

Seraphina2: I like Youko Kurama too! He's a smart kitsune, but then when have you ever seen a show with a dumb fox demon? Shippo doesn't count, because even he's pretty smart, for an adorable little fraidy-cat.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 33

"Crow? She wants to talk to a crow?" the mysterious voice blinked as it had only caught the tail end of the conversation, but silently continued to follow Jen.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Jen bowed politely to the crows with her hands by her sides in a Japanese-like bow, "I need to speak with Kyprioth. Do you think you could arrange it for me?"

"Caw!" the bird took off into the sky immediately, but swooped behind Jen and began to attack the mysterious figure in the shadows, forcing it out into the sunlight.

"AGH! GET AWAY!" a tall man quickly blurred away from Jen's vision before she could see anything but a blur of blue with brown hair.

"That was odd…" Jen frowned, but the crow came back and landed on her shoulder. "Thank you for stopping that man from spying on me. So, I take it you want to make a deal?"

"Caw!"

"Okay, how about you come to me every morning for a week and I'll get you a big bowl of some nice nuts and berries?" Jen laughed as the crow gently nibbled on her ear before flying high into the sky. "Great, now I'm gonna have to wait for him to show up. What else can I do?" Jen tapped her finger on her lips, before it suddenly hit her, "Oh! We left Bianca in the cell!" Jen quickly headed back towards the palace, but another crow landed on her shoulder. "He's here?" The crow didn't make a sound, so Jen tried guessing again, "You're gonna come with me?"

"Caw!"

"Um, just fair warning for you, but Bianca's not gonna exactly be too happy when she gets out of that cell and she's very likely to be upset…" Jen turned to the crow, but it didn't move. "Okay, have it your way!"

* * *

"So, Raoul, what's all this about being ennobled junk?" Kyle sighed as he walked with Raoul to go and start their training, "What am I a lord of… exactly?"

"Jon decided that since you and your friends helped to get rid of the castle's invaders that he would make you nobles. However, you are a 'lord' only in title."

"Well, that's a relief," Kyle smiled down at the floor happily.

"You are also my heir," Raoul chuckled as Kyle bumped into something and did a backwards somersault before stopping and clutching his head.

"Oh ouch! Do you think you can tell me stuff like that when I'm seated and not about to go and trip over..." Kyle looked down to see what he had hit, only to find…

* * *

"I really think it's safer if you find a higher perch…" Jen warned the crow as she continued the last few paces to the cell that held Bianca. The crow only cawed laughter at her concern. "Hey Bianca, you still down here?"

"… Jen…? JEN! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Bianca had tears of joy that flowed down her face as Jen unlocked the door.

"Sorry," Jen stepped away from the door and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Things got a bit wacked and we forgot about you being down here."

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" Bianca growled irritably, "Kyle came down and saw me, but he wouldn't let me out!"

"I think he was probably just mad about Serpenia… See, she kinda used him to get into the castle, attack me, pretended to fall in love with him, and she hurt him so bad that I think he's emotionally scared..."

"Wow, I didn't know… So, um… what about Beatrice?"

"She's probably with Thom, I saw them making googly eyes earlier," Jen smiled at the now, much calmed Bianca. "I guess you didn't hear that we were ennobled?"

"Huh? What's that? You know I don't excel in English!" Bianca stared at Jen with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"King Jon gave us titles as 'ladies', you really didn't read all the books, did you?" Jen accused Bianca.

"No, but I did read a bit about the lioness before my brother…" Bianca sighed tiredly as she pulled Jen into a hug. The hug startled the crow to cry out as it was forced to hover over Jen's shoulder, "I miss that little rat-faced fink."

"Why don't you go find Beatrice, I bet she'll be able to cheer you up," Jen hugged the other girl back awkwardly.

"Kay," Bianca wiped her face dry and took off to find Beatrice.

"Is it just me, or is she a little moodier than usual?" Jen asked the crow who had returned to its preferred perch atop her shoulder. The crow gave her a look that clearly stated, 'Why are you asking me?'.

"Jenny Pride, you wished to speak with me?" Kyprioth appeared in front of the girl and crow, startling both of them.

"HEY! WARN A GIRL NEXT TIME!" Jen yelled angrily as she landed on her rear.

"You requested to speak with me," Kyprioth crossed his arms in slight annoyance.

"Why exactly am I your 'chosen child' in Tortall? I mean, you're not really my God or anything, so why did you just up and pick me? Oh yeah! And by the way! WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I IN TORTALL IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!" Jen's eye was twitching in irritation.

"Well… I made a bet with the Crone, and she lost…"

"I'm sensing a big 'but' coming," Jen leveled a glare at the God, who winced sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted to make things interesting, and she agreed, but Chaos set free someone from a strong magic spell. And for some reason, when he awoke, he sent a powerful wave of magic to Tortall. Well, somehow there was a mage doing some magic, and the magic became tangled. Then they created a rift and the four of you fell out," Kyprioth winced.

"That still doesn't explain my question of why YOU choose ME!!"

"Each God or Goddess decided that since you were not from our world that it would be best if we helped you four," Kyprioth chuckled. "I choose you because you seemed to have a need for mischief and you are fairly sneaky. The Mother Goddess chose that girl, the one called Beatrice, to be under her guide and care. The other girl the Green Lady decided to take her, and my brother, Mithros, decided to take on the boy," the god closed his eyes and winced away from the sharp-tongued girl.

"Thanks," Jen sighed tiredly and gave the startled God a hug.

"…"

"I'm sorry for getting mad, but do you know who my enemy is? I mean, I know about Serpenia, and that she is just a pawn, but do you know?"

"No, all I know is that this mortal was sealed by magic, has been awoken by Chaos, and he's the reason you are here," Kyprioth sighed tiredly and gave the girl a slight hug back.

"So, I've your hand on me, right?" Jen smiled.

"You do know… that even if I did know, that I wouldn't tell you?" Kyprioth grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Jen bit her lip nervously, "Um, Kyprioth, do you think if anyone besides George sees you that I should have a cover story?"

"That is a good idea! I always did pick the smart ones!" Kyprioth puffed out his chest.

"Fine, then you get to be my Uncle Kypri. You were playing with wicca magic, and accidentally fell through a portal to Tortall," Jen grinned as Kyprioth began to shake with mirth.

"This will be one of my greatest tricks!" Kyprioth, the Trickster stepped away from Jen and held her hand as he led her towards the throne room.

"Hey Kypri, did you or any gods have anything to do with my friends and I being ennobled?"

* * *

Seraphina2: I know most people do dream of climbing up the social ladder, but who in their right mind would want to go through all those lessons on how to be a 'proper young lady or gent'? That's why I put it in that she was upset about it, that and her now being a lady may bring more attention to her and her friends, and not in a good way. I've FINALLY figured out who the villain is going to be! I'm so happy! Although, this chapter might give away a clue to whom the villain is... 

harryptaxd204: Glad you still like my fic and I'm glad to hear that you've updated! Guess what! Now so have I!

Tris the weatherwitch: Dragons? Cool! (Pets dragons on head and gets knocked over by dragon breath.) Um, I think they need a few breath-mints... Hope you liked this update, had a bit more of the Trickster in it, though nothing is really that tricky, yet.

AJ 4EVA: Nice to hear from you! Glad you liked the last chapter!

**Later all!!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 34

Kyle leaned down and stared at the limp body of a very tall man clothed in fancy robes. The man smelled faintly of apples and smoke, "Who the heck is this guy?"

"I'm not sure," Raoul frowned. "I'm almost certain that I've seen him before, but I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Well, should we take him to the healers?" Kyle frowned up at his new guardian.

"I suppose that would be the proper thing to do, but let's keep him in a locked room until I can remember who he is," Raoul furrowed his brow in deep thought.

Kyle nodded in agreement and hefted the large man on his back, "Okay, you gonna help me with this guy?"

* * *

"Actually, believe it or not, that was all Jon's idea," Kyprioth sighed as he walked down the hall rubbing his temples.

"Oh, I believe it, but I can't help but think he's up to something… I mean, it would have been much easier for me to go around as only a guest, but now that he's ennobled me…" Jen sighed, "It's not going to be as easy getting information."

"Don't worry Jen," Kyprioth chuckled lightly. "I have faith that you will stop this evil from reaching Tortall."

"But what if the evil is already here?" Jen questioned the god and crow softly.

* * *

"Thom! Wait up!" Beatrice called after the fastly retreating boy.

Thom stopped and turned to face her, a deep frown on his face, "What do _you_ want?"

"I was just wondering why you were so upset, there's no need to be rude," Beatrice crossed her arms irritably.

"I'm sorry," Thom sighed tiredly. "It's just that I don't know your name and I've had a ruff week."

"Oh! Well, my name is Beatrice, but you can call me Bee," Beatrice held out her hand as if to shake his, and as he took her hand she smiled. "I've had a weird week!"

"Oh, what was so weird about your week?"

"Oh, nothing much… I only got transferred to Tortall from Earth, got possessed, locked up in a dungeon, made friends with my enemy from school, and helped rescue a jock from my school," Beatrice winked at his opened and shocked expression. "So, what made your week so intolerable?"

"Um… I got in a fight with my dad and mum, and I've been having trouble with my mage lessons at school. Needless to say, my teachers are less than happy at my rate of learning, and my sister has suddenly disappeared. Other than that, I don't know how it could get much worse," Thom cast his eyes to the floor. "It seems like nothing compared to your week…"

"No, it's something. At least you know your parents still love you, and even if they are upset with you, they'll get over it. Don't worry so much about your classes and teachers, as long as you're doing your best that is what's important. I guess the best thing you could do for your sister is to pray that your sister is safe and out of harms way," Beatrice tugged her short hair nervously.

"Thank you Beatrice, I needed some good advice," Thom sent a grin her way.

"BEE! BEE! BEE!" a girl screamed happily as she ran down the halls.

"Anca?!" Beatrice turned and looked down the hall in shock.

"BEE! I'm SO happy to see you!" Bianca flung her arms around a surprised Beatrice.

"… So, you're no longer possessed?"

"Bee, we were both under the spell of some wacked-out potion," Bianca pouted and turned to look behind Beatrice. "So, who's the hottie?"

Beatrice blushed as she turned to introduce the boy she had been speaking to, "Bianca, this is Thom Cooper."

"Oh, well, he's all yours Bee!" Bianca winked at her friend's apparent blush.

"Bianca!" Beatrice growled at her friend in embarrassment.

"Bee's gotta crush! Bee's gotta boyfriend!" Bianca began to chant childishly, but soon Beatrice gave chase, "ACK!"

"Get back here you… you squash-for-brains!" Beatrice yelled angrily in pursuit.

"Bee and Thom, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! EPP!" Bianca had turned around to find Beatrice right on her heals.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Beatrice growled as she leapt and tackled Bianca to the floor and began to tickle her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!"

"Promise you'll never do that to me again?!" Beatrice snarled.

"I PROM-HAHA-ISE!" Bianca kept laughing even as her sides began to ache. Beatrice ceased tickling the other girl and promptly stood up and walked back towards a very confused Thom Cooper.

* * *

Hey, sorry it's so short, but I think I'm getting closer to revealing the bad guy! I've been dropping hints, over the last few chapters, so keep your eyes open for them! They aren't that obvious! Keep trying to guess who the villainous mastermind is! And thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update later in the week, but I've got some fairly heavy courses I'm taking, so if I don't get another up soon, don't be surprised.

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 35

"Urm…" the man who Kyle had tripped over earlier woke up slowly, and his groan echoed throughout his locked room. "What happened?"

Just then, George and Raoul stepped from the shadows, "Who are you and what is your business in Tortall?"

"Huh?" the man blinked slowly as if dumb, but his eyes betrayed him. "Oh, my aching head!"

"Quit faking, jackass," Kyle growled as he immerged from the shadows and into the light.

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a mule," the man replied. "My name is Nat Sirt, and who would I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"You need know nothing about me, except that I'm the heir of Lord Raoul," Kyle felt his hackles rising by merely looking at the man. Had he but been a cat, Kyle's fur would have stood on end.

"Where are you from and what is your business in Tortall?" Raoul growled.

"I am from the Copper Isles and I am here to see how different Tortall is to my homeland."

_Liar.__ He's lying to us and expects us to believe his bull?! The gall of that man! Who the hell is he really?!_ Kyle growled irritably, unknowingly sending his thoughts out to his best friend.

_Hey, who's got your girdle in twist?_

_ Jen? Why are you talking to me right now?_

_ Well, Redfern, you did broadcast your thoughts to me, and I can feel you're about to give whomever you are thinking about a very LARGE piece of your mind._

_ Oh, sorry. Forgot about our link… Urgh! The nerve of this jerk! He's blatantly lying to us and expects us to believe him!_

_ Oh, well… not trying to sound ungrateful or anything, but could you tone thinking so loudly at me for a bit? I'm about to introduce Jon to a supposed 'long-lost relative' of mine._

_ Sorry, I'll try. And Jen, don't forget to tell me about it later!_

_I won't forget, Kyle. In fact, we're going to have a nice little chat with him later…_

* * *

"Jen, is your mind elsewhere?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Uncle Kypri, but Kyle and I have this mind-bond/telepathy thing going for us. You happen to know anything about that little gift?" Jen asked him suspiciously.

"Actually, that was Mithros' idea," Kyprioth chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, if or when you see him, tell him thanks. It has come in real handy, at times," Jen smiled thoughtfully, lost deep within thought. She quickly began to pay attention to her surroundings as they neared the door to the throne room. Jen's face lit up with a large smirk as she watched Kyprioth's eyes twinkle with mischief.

As the doors opened, Jen's face was masked in a smile. Jon blinked in surprise as the god and girl walked into the throne room, hand in hand, "Lady Jen, it is good to see you well. Is there anything you wished to speak on?"

"First, don't call e a 'lady'!" Jen glared at the king, but as she turned to Kyprioth, she smiled again, "Jon, I'd ike you to meet my Uncle Kypri!"

"It is a pleasure to meet any of Jen's relatives, sir. I'm afraid that we had prepared for Jen to be watched after by Captain Domitan, but now that a guardian has appeared I'll inform him that it is not necessary," Jon smiled pleasantly.

"Um, Jon you may as well forget your last sentence. You see my uncle accidentally arrived here due to wicca magic. Unfortunately, the magic that he stumbled across makes him leave and reappear at odd intervals, so he can't really be my legal guardian here," Jen bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the look of surprise on Jon's face.

"I thought that you lived in a machine world," Jon blinked in high confusion.

"I did. However, some earth magic, or wicca, apparently is still usable on Earth. Many follow wiccan ways, on Earth," Jen shrugged.

"I'm afraid I'm fading out again…" Kyprioth managed to pout at Jen as he faked fading in and out of existence.

"So soon?" Jen bit her lip and gave him big puppy-dog eyes, before running up to him and giving his slightly solid form a hug, "Bye Uncle Kypri, see you later! I love you!"

"Goodbye niece," Kyprioth neatly choked out. "I love you as well, and will see you as soon as I figure out how to steer this magic…"

--POOF--

Kyprioth had disappeared, and Jen sighed sadly as she walked out of the throne room. As soon as the throne room's doors had closed, the crow landed on her shoulder, yet again.

* * *

Mango Sam: Sorry I haven't updated sooner... and thanks for your comments!

Seraphina2: Continuation? Has someone else, besides me, been watching or reading too many 'English' fics, books, and films? Just kidding!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: I know this chapter is not nearly as comical as the last one, but I believe I shall reveal the true identity of the villain in one of the next three chapters to come. I'm glad you enjoy the 'tickle attack'!

AJ 4EVA: Thanks again for your comments! It is always nice to hear from you!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters.

**Not Taking Anymore**

Chapter 36

"So, what are we going to do to this guy to get him to talk?" Kyle growled in an angry whisper as they locked the interrogation room and walked to the weapons training room.

"Have you ever heard of truth drops?" Raoul questioned his heir.

* * *

"Are you two alright?" Thom blinked worriedly down at the two girls on the ground. 

"We're just fine, Thom," Bianca grinned up at him evilly, making him back away from her and trip over something, causing him to fall into Beatrice's lap. "Oh and here I thought all mages were supposed to be graceful!" Bianca laughed giddily, before she received two vicious glares, making her 'EEP!' again and take off for the nearest exit.

"Ah hm," Beatrice cleared her throat.

"Ack!" Thom quickly jumped out of her lap, blushing as red as a ripe apple. "I'm dreadfully sorry!" He quickly turned around to help Beatrice up from the floor.

"No worries," Beatrice took his offered hand and stood up, but she grabbed hold of his arm to steady herself before trying to walk. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled back her hand and blushed as she stared at Thom's shirt.

"What does 'no worries' mean?" Thom asked softly.

"It means that I'm alright and if it happens again, don't worry about it," Beatrice replied softly and turned her now embarrassed gaze to their shoes.

Lifting her chin with his hand, Thom made Beatrice meet his gaze, "I believe I will always worry about you, Beatrice…"

* * *

"So, you're keeping me company?" Jen stared at the crow, "What is your name?" 

"Her name is Rippa," Kyprioth appeared before Jen. "Now, did you wish to learn crow?" Kyprioth chuckled.

"I'd like to, but I'm afraid I would not be a very good student," Jen bit her lips sadly.

"Chaos will not tell us what or whom she has released," Kyprioth sighed tiredly.

"Oh! While you're here, could you meet Kyle?" Jen glanced at the Trickster and pouted.

"I suppose it would not inconvenience me too much," Kyprioth chuckled.

* * *

"Oomph!" Bianca suddenly found herself toppling backwards and landing on the ground with an incredibly handsome man, blushing, on top of her. 

"I-I-I a-a-apol-pol-o-ogi-gize l-l-lady," the nervous man/boy quickly pushed himself off of Bianca and continued to apologize, stuttering the entire time, while helping Bianca to her feet.

"It was probably my fault," Bianca shrugged casually. "I didn't exactly watch where I was going…"

"No lady, it was my fault, I had my hands full with towels for the lords in the east wing of the palace…" the man/boy continued to apologize.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I've probably gotten you all off-schedule! Tell you what; I'll help you deliver these!" Bianca immediately began to pick up scattered towel and fold them properly, handing half to the man/boy and keeping the rest for herself to carry.

"My lady, you shouldn't be doing this!" the man/boy nearly begged.

"Look at it from my point of view, I'm bored. When I'm bored at home, what do you think I do?" Bianca waited for the boy to come up with a reply, but he just blinked and stared at her in puzzlement, "I do chores. Sometimes, when I think too much on the why I'm doing it, I just end up doing more. So, why don't you lead, and I'll follow? With me carrying half, you won't crash into anyone else…"

The man/boy finally seemed to sense her reasoning, and started down the hall at a fast pace that had Bianca trotting to keep up, "Very well, my lady."

"By the way, my name is Bianca. What's yours?"

"Valerik," the man/boy blushed. "My parents picked Valerie for a girl and Erik for a boy. In the end, they decided to combine the two names."

"Really? That's neat, I would have thought that Val was just a shorter version of valor," Bianca gave him a hundred-watt smile. "You can call me Anca, if ya want to. My best friend Beatrice or Bee does."

"If you can think of a nickname that I will enjoy… then you may bestow one on me, if you wish it," Valerik felt a tendril of fear travel up his spine.

"How about Rik (R-ick)?" Bianca flashed him another smile, when he nodded happily back to her.

* * *

"Kyle!" Jen waved to him as he finished he put up the practice sword he had been using. 

"Hey Jen, who's this guy?" Kyle gave her a light smile.

"Kyle, I'd like you to meet Uncle Kypri!" Jen beamed at Kyle mischievously. _He's Kyprioth, the God!_

_YOU HAVE A GOD FOR AN UNCLE?!! _"Nice to meet you sir," Kyle bowed lowly to the God.

_No! He's pretending to be my uncle, remember! When is Raoul leaving?_ "Uncle Kypri knows your uncle, Kyle!" Jen smirked.

_My Uncle? Since when does a god know my uncle?_ "He does?"

"Yes, Mith and I are almost as close as brothers should be," Kyprioth chuckled.

_You're in the hands of Mithros, remember? And Kyprioth is Mithros' younger and mischievous brother!_

_I get it now, Jen. _Kyle sighed, "So, how is the old fossil?"

"Fossil?!!" Kyprioth burst into guffaws.

"Well, he is, and so are you, Uncle Kypri," Jen smirked as she watched Kyprioth's face take on a stunned look.

Kyprioth placed his hand to his chin and thought about it before answering with a smile, "Too true!"

"Kyle, I'll see you at supper?" Raoul frowned at the strangely garbed man whom Jen had addressed as 'uncle'.

"Okay, see you at supper," Kyle nodded and watched as Raoul moved out of the training room. "So, why exactly is the God here?"

"You wanted to meet him, don't you remember?! Kyle Andromeda Redfern! You had best not be getting all-timers at your age!" Jen placed her fists on her hips in an irritated gesture.

"No, Jen, I'm not getting all-timers, but whenever did I say I wanted to meet a God? Particularly a very devious one?" Kyle glared back at his friend.

"I'm sorry, children, but I have to run. Rippa I leave her in your care," Kyprioth winked at the crow, before disappearing.

"So, what did he want?" Kyle frowned, clearly not impressed.

"He didn't want anything; it's more along the lines that I wanted information…" Jen huffed as she stalked over to a workbench and plopped down.

"What?" Kyle stopped glaring and yelling, but stared at her with a confusion apparent in his eyes.

"I asked him who was after us, and he told me something along the lines that Chaos got loose, freed a trapped person, and they somehow messed up Numair's magic, which caused us to arrive in Tortall," Jen glared at him for not letting her tell the entire story before he became angry with her.

"So, who is this person?"

"None of the gods besides Chaos have any idea to this person's identity…" Jen frowned.

A man strode into the room, smirking when he saw them, "Well, if it isn't the two off-worlders?"

"Nat Sirt! How did you get out of your cell?!" Kyle growled and stepped in front of Jen protectively.

"Ah, now there is a riddle, but I shall tell you that I am a mage," the man smirked, his dark blue robes laughing at the two teens.

"You're a mage?!!" Kyle growled, his eye twitching.

"You were all so easy to fool! Especially, that fool, Arram Drapper!" Nat Sirt laughed.

"You!" Jen gasped in both shock and horror, "You're that mage that Numair turned into an apple tree! You're the black robe mage Tristan!"

"Ah, so I see you've heard of me, my little off-worlders," Tristan laughed. "It is so nice to have a fan!"

"You have none, you despicable piece of filth!" Jen hardly felt it, as her nails bit into her hands hard enough to cause droplets of blood.

"Well, since you now know that I'm the cause of your… unfortunate little problem, and you now know my identity, I'm afraid I'll just have to do away with you," Tristan sneered.

"We have the Trickster and Mithros on our side, you will not be able to harm us," Kyle grabbed a sword from a nearby rack, and hefted it between himself and the mage.

"Rippa!" Jen gasped in shock as the mage threw but a tendril of his power out and smashed the crow to the floor of the training room, before it could gauge out the mage's eyes. Jen dashed forward to get her fallen friend, but before she could, Kyle grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to him with one arm, while holding the sword in the other. "Rippa!"

"I've dallied long enough," the mage laughed wickedly, and threw a mage-blast at the two of them. Kyle never released hold of Jen, or the sword as the light enveloped them and where they had once stood, nothing remained but footprints.

* * *

_**Now, before you all rush off thinking that this is the end, I'm tempted to end it right here, but I don't believe that I will. I've still got some ideas swimming around in my head, and I'll have plenty more, after my vacation. So, I won't be able to update for a bit... but I will be back!**_

_**Sending mischief your way!**_

_**Snowfire the Kitsune**_

**Tris the weatherwitch:** What is this master sword you speak of? I've never heard of it. Oh well, this is the best I could do, but the next update may take a lot longer, since I won't be able to reach a computer for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

**Seraphina2:** Yeah, I kinda noticed my incorrect wordage when I went back to review what I had written in before I wrote this chapter. I thought the last chapter was kinda short, but this one is rather lengthy in comparison. Hope you enjoyed it! 

**harryptaxd204:** Thanks! Encouragement is always a plus! I always enjoy hearing others inputs! Hope you like this chapter a bit better, especially now that the villain has shown himself! Did you know that if you spell Tristan backwards, you can get natsirt or Nat Sirt? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

**sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: **Glad you liked the --POOF--! I just love making Kyprioth a humorous trickster! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Tamora Pierce or her works!

_Warning! This is a slight spoiler chapter and may be from here on._

**Chapter 37 **

"Bianca, Beatrice, have you seen Kyle or Jen?" Raoul asked the girl at supper.

"No, I haven't seen Jen since she released me from that cell," Bianca frowned.

"Kyle promised me that he would meet me during supper, but supper is nearly over," Raoul frowned. "I'm beginning to think that something has happened to them."

"I'll ask a new friend of mine if he's heard anything, after supper is over. He might have an idea of what has happened to Jen and Kyle," Bianca replied softly.

"In the mean time, don't tell anyone that they are missing, it could cause… problems," Beatrice bit her lip thoughtfully.

* * *

--Plop--

Two bodies suddenly appeared a foot above the ground and landed with a thud, breaking a mage's concentration, "Urgh! More luarin!"

"Hm…" the smaller of the two forms began to stir, and the lady mage huffed at the indignity of it all! Two lurains falling right next to her and breaking her peaceful meditation. "Ow!" the smaller form groaned in pain and managed to crawl from beneath the larger form.

"Girl, why have you interrupted my meditation?!!"

"Huh? Where are we? Kyle!" the girl turned to the body of her still motionless friend. She quickly placed a finger on the vain in his wrist and sighed in relief when she felt his heartbeat. Now, turning back to the lady mage, "Um, sorry about that. We were attacked by this evil mage and he sent us here. My name is Jen and this muscle is Kyle. So, um, could you happen to tell me where we are?"

"You're in the Copper Isles," the raka lady mage glowered at both the girl and the unconscious bit. "I am Ochobu, mage for…"

"… The two ladies of the Balitang House," Jen sighed tiredly. When Ochobu stared at Jen in surprise, Jen quickly held up her hands, "Look, it's nothing new to me; I'm just Kyprioth's messenger in Tortall! Kyle over there belongs Mithros."

"And I am supposed to believe a luarin?" Ochobu growled.

"Your god has a deranged sense of humor, so much that he masquerades as my 'Uncle Kypri' in Tortall. If you don't believe me, then I would like to speak with Aly or Nawat."

"You speak of things and people that you should have no knowledge of!" Ochobu snarled.

"What do you expect; I'm not from your happy little world!" Jen glared right back at Ochobu, "You may be of great use to the Balitang family, but that does not mean that I have to like you. I may respect you for your past deeds, but I do not like you."

"Well I never!" Ochobu seemed to turn purple.

"Hello! Who are you that speak Aly's and my name?" a boy stepped out, seemingly from nowhere.

"Oh, you must be Nawat. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, crow-man. My name is Jen, and I work for the one your kindred have a wager with. He kinda made me his pawn in Tortall. I kinda hope it won't be too much trouble if you could either bring Aly here or help me carry my friend, Kyle, to her? It's really much easier to explain everything once."

"You don't like the mage lady, do you?" Nawat grinned knowingly.

"No, I do not. She reminds me of all those overly harsh school teachers from my world that would rather children be seen and not heard. They did terrible things to those children…" Jen looked up weakly at him.

"She reminds you of a tyrant?" Nawat frowned.

"Yes, that's the basic explanation," Jen sighed.

"So, you take one arm and I'll take the other, and off to Aly we go!" Nawat laughed merrily as he took Kyle's left.

"Nawat, just so you know, Kyle belongs to Mithros, as you, Aly, and I belong to Kyprioth."

"That is interesting," Nawat smiled as Jen took Kyle's right. Together they lifted Kyle's large mass off of the ground and together, began making their way towards a goat pasture.

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long on the update. I had homework, then I had writers block, and then I found out that I had to re-read Trickster's Choice! That and I've been spending more time with a few of my friends. Now if only I could get them all together... Sigh, well, I had more for this chapter, but for some freak reason, my computer seems to have eaten part of my work. Oh well, at least it was a part that I didn't like.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own any of Tamora's charaters or ideas and take no credit for her ideas. However, I take full credit for my own ideas, however outrageous or insane some of them may be seem!

* * *

**Chapter 38 **

"Nawat!" a dark skinned girl waved from the back of a horse.

"Lady Sarai, have a fair ride," Nawat bowed his head slightly.

"Nawat, who are your new friends? And what is wrong with that boy?" Sarai questioned curiously.

"This is Jen and the unconscious one is Kyle. I do not know why he is this way, perhaps Jen may tell you," Nawat glanced mischievously at Jen.

"I apologize, Lady Sarai, but in all due respect, his unconsciousness is none of your concern. We are rather in a hurry, and the longer we stand here and chat… worse trouble will brew," Jen neither bowed, and rarely spared a glance at Jen.

"You are not Raka, but you clearly are not a slave!" Sarai huffed, and she pranced away on her horse.

"I wish we'd run into Lady Dove, she's more understanding," Jen mumbled. Both Nawat and Jen began to hike to the archery field.

"Ally should be near Lady Dove," Nawat smirked.

"Well, you could always say 'Look what the crow dragged in'…" Jen watched as Nawat's eyes sparkled with mischief unrenowned.

"I shall say that then!" Nawat smirked cleverly as he spied Ally and quickly made his way to her, "Look what the crow dragged in!"

"Nawat?" Ally turned, a bit surprised by his comment.

"Ally, this is Jen and the unconscious one is Kyle! They wished to speak with you!"

"We've recently arrived from Tortall, and I'm sorry to say, but your homeland is in danger and I need your help to get both Kyle and myself back there. Kyprioth needs me, and Mithros needs Kyle."

"MITHROS!" gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, two of our friends are there as well, and they don't know half as much as we do. I'm sure you've heard of the Black robed mage, Tristan from Ozorn's empire? Well, he's back."

Ally's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

"Ally? Ally?!" Nawat let go of Kyle, and raced over to the girl that had captured his heart.

"ACK!" Jen fell over onto Kyle as he dragged her down to the solid earth.

* * *

"Beatrice, what's the matter?" Thom gave the girl a worried glance. 

"Jen and Kyle are missing! Can you do a spell or something to help us locate them? Please! I just get the feeling that something really bad has happened to them and I only hope that I'm wrong!" Beatrice pleaded with the young mage.

"Well… I can try, but my mother and father said I wasn't to use magic for two weeks." At Beatrice's saddened face, Thom only could hold up his hand to stop her tears from coming, "However, I'm sure they'll understand that this is an emergency."

"Thank you, Thom!" Beatrice whispered as she threw her arms around the young mage and kissed his cheek and stepped away from him.

"Gee, I've got to do nice things for you more often!" Thom held a hand to his recently kissed cheek. Beatrice blushed a light pink, and slapped him lightly on the arm.

* * *

"Rik!" Bianca flagged her friend down as he was about to enter the kitchens. 

"Anca, what's wrong?" Rik stopped and tried to comfort the flustered looking girl.

"Jen and Kyle… Pant my friends from where I'm from… Pant they've disappeared! Have you seen them?! Pant" Bianca was on her last limb and she was beginning to panic.

"Anca, calm down. I saw them but a half candle-mark ago. They were both walking in the hallway I passed, and they seemed to have bumped into someone they knew," Rik tried to reassure his new friend.

"Where were they?! Please take me to where you last saw them!" Bianca begged the poor soft-hearted boy.

"Of course," Rik quickly lead the way.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but I had another round of finals to study for. I might have another chapter up this week, but I'm looking for a job at the moment, so... it may not happen. 

Thanks to the following for reviewing!

harryptaxd204: glad you liked the chapter!

Mango Sam: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been under a lot of pressure, but this story now is updated! Yea!

Tris the weatherwitch: You better not have tried to fry my brain! I needed it for my finals! (By the way, I'm only kidding.)

and

animeanel: By the way, animeanel, I find it really interesting that you have a friend named Kyle and know two people with 'B' names like Bianca and Beatrice. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest!

You four were the only people that kept me trying to get back to this fic and updating! Thanks again to my loyal reviewers!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 **

"They're not anywhere in Tortall!" Thom gaped in astonishment as he turned his gaze away from the fire.

"Where are they?!" Beatrice bit her lip, worriedly.

"They could be…" Thom almost said 'dead', but he looked over at Beatrice, "I'm sure they're fine, I'll just try another area… They're not in Carthak! URGH! Where are they?!" Thom growled angrily. Just as Beatrice was ready to give up hope that Thom could find them…

* * *

"Rik, they're not here! Where could they have gone?" Bianca tugged worriedly at his sleeve, as the hallways seemed to dim. 

"I don't know Anca, but we may find them soon," Rik was making a valiant effort to keep the girl's spirits up, but Bianca was a bit more worried at how the darkness seemed to be rising as if to smother them.

"Rik… Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps!" Bianca whispered to the boy next to her as he searched the floor for any signs that Kyle and Jen had indeed been there.

"Aha!" Rik nearly shouted for joy when he found a wounded crow.

"That's Rippa! She's Jen's crow!" Bianca watched as Rik swiftly, yet gently, picked up the crow, but just as he was about to head off to Daine with it, he spotted something that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Anca, we must proceed to take this crow to Lady Daine for healing," Rik whispered into Bianca's ear before dragging her down the hallway towards more light and Daine's room that she shared with Numair.

Pounding frantically on the door, Bianca stepped back and waited for someone to open up, "Lady Daine! Numair! We need your help!"

Surprisingly Numair opened the door and ushered them in, "What's going on?"

"Jen and Kyle are missing and Rippa, this crow… she belonged to Jen!" Bianca was shaking because she was very frightened.

"Master Numair, there was a mage mark where I last saw Jen and Kyle. What do you make of it?" Rik asked hoping that Numair could come up with a better answer than Bianca's two friends were dead.

"A mage attacked Jen and Kyle?!" Numair felt his hackles rise.

"DIANE! NUMAIR! BIANCA!" Beatrice ran into the room, supporting a very weak Thom.

"What happened to Thom?" Diane immediately rushed over

"I don't know! He was scrying for Jen and Kyle to see if they were in another country and then he just passed out!" Beatrice was frantic with worry, and began to pace as she tried to explain where and exactly 'what' Thom had last yelled out to her.

"Bianca could you, and your friend, get Neal and Duke Baird? Beatrice, go find George and calmly explain what he was doing before leading him in here," Numair ordered the three young teens.

Diane turned a surprised look from where the teens had once been to gaze at her husband, "They didn't even question you."

"That surprised me as well," Numair frowned.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. Do any of you know how annoying it is to have to wait all week for a stupid package and not be able to go anywhere or sleep in? That was what I was doing all week, last week! URGH! I swear, we had about five boy or girl scouts ring the bell and 'Sir Barks-a-lot' decided he should protect the house from all things that ring or knock. 

Needless to say, I was in a funk and I'm just now slowly bailing myself out. I think I may even go see a movie at the dollar theatre later on.

'Sir Barks-a-lot' is what I call my hyperactive dog. Are normal dogs supposed to be able to bark through muzzels? LOL! I just had an very odd thought about Inuyasha wearing a muzzel!

Well, thanks to the following for reviewing!

**Green Rider of Texas**-- I LOVE THAT STATE! GO COWBOYS! Sorry, had to get that out of my system, but that is where I was born. No probs! I have computer malfunctions all the time! Those annoying hackers sending out new bloody viruses, and stupid pop-ups... GRR. Well, back to a more pleasant note! I'll try to update once a week, twice if I have the time, but things get a bit wacky around Halloween time.

**Deragonmaji**-- Cool name! What's it mean? Cause it sounds like a cross between the name Eragon (don't ask, it's a book my sister wants me to read) and Maji (like the ones from "the Mummy"). You begged?! Don't beg...... Okay? I don't really like groveling or begging. Just asking nicely does the trick.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

"A little help would be nice!" Jen grumbled as she lay trapped under Kyle's large figure.

"Who are you?" another lady that looked a bit like Sarai asked as she approached Jen.

"My name is Jen and the pile of lard on top of me is Kyle. We're friends of Aly and Nawat. Could you please get this big galumph off of me?"

"Where is Aly?" the lady asked.

"Look, you know my name, it is only fair that you give yours," Jen grumped. "Either that or get me the hellfires out from under him!"

"Fine, my name is Lady Dovesary, though feel free to call me Dove. And I will aide you when you tell me where Aly or Nawat are!" Dove scowled.

"Aly fainted and Nawat ran off to get her help. He had been helping me carry Kyle, but Kyle is just too darn heavy for me alone, and when he ran to Aly after she fell, this was the ending result," Jen was very grumpy by now. "NOW will you help get him the hell off of me?!"

"Very well," Dove replied and gave Kyle a huge push, causing him to roll off of Jen and into a small puddle of cold mud.

"ACK!" Kyle woke up very alert after getting a face full of icy cold mud.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep and mud mask, Kyle dear?" Jen purred evilly.

"Huh?!" Kyle turned to stare at Jen in shock.

"Well, you sure aren't intelligent after you wakeup," Jen smirked.

"Jen, where the hell are we? What in Mithros name happened? Where's that dastardly mage?!"

"Kyle, we're in the Isles, where Aly is. Tristan sent us to the Isles, and he's back in Tortall, where we somehow have to get back to. You fainted and I tried to carry you, but with Nawat's help, we managed to get to Aly, but Ally fainted after hearing about Tristan. And did you know that you weigh more than a computer monitor and a modem combined?"

"I do?" Kyle blinked, still a little confused.

"BLOODY HELL!" Jen buried her face in her hands and screamed silently just as Kyle's stomach growled.

"Jen, are you okay?" Kyle immediately wrapped his arm around her, and tried to sooth his best friend.

"K-Kyle, are you trying to drive me batty?" Jen whispered to him.

"No, I'm just a little confused when I don't wake up where I was the last time my eyes were open," Kyle tried to make her less tense. "Jen, I'm not trying to make you go quackers, I'm just trying to understand the situation and make the mood a bit lighter. Speaking of light, can we go get some food? I'm getting a little light headed."

Jen smiled at him and gave him a friendly hug, "Sorry for going off on you, ya big galumph." Jen turned to Lady Dove, "Lead the way Lady Dove!"

"You two are much stranger than anyone I've ever met," Dove blinked in surprise.

"Think of it this way, Dove, your sister is stranger than anyone we've ever met," Jen winked at Kyle. Kyle raised a brow in confusion until Jen spoke with him. _: Sarai made goo-goo eyes at you while you were out of it. It was quite disturbing. I told her off for you, but you'll probably have to fend her off later. :_

_: Thanks for the warning. Wish I could've seen her face when you did that! :_

_: Besides, I think I just found the perfect girl for you! : _Jen chuckled silently as Kyle's face paled.

_: Do you even remember the last time I became close to another girl besides you?! :_

_: Yes. But this girl is not on the opposing team, besides, she might even be able to challenge you at sports! :_

_: Jen, they don't have football here! :_

_: Who said anything about football? :_ Jen threw a wicked grin at Kyle, "So, Dove, I hear you enjoy archery."

"Where did you hear that from?" Dove questioned.

"Well, Kyle here has been begging people from all over for lessons in shooting, maybe you could teach him. I heard that you are one of the best in your house, almost as good as to hit the target dead on every time," Jen watched her work carefully as Kyle became even paler and Dove's face transformed to a brilliant rosy color.

"I'd be honored to, Jen," Dove replied diplomatically.

Suddenly Aly came running up to them and nearly knocked down Jen in her haste to reach them, "You! Why did you say that Dark Mage Tristan is alive?"

"He sent us here," Kyle replied, and edged himself slightly a bit between Jen and Aly. "Not by choice, because I think he wanted to kill us, but we have some help from the higher-ups."

"Nawat and I'll contact _HIM_ for you, but don't say I didn't warn you," Aly glared at Jen.

"Relax Al, your dad taught me a bit. When we get back, we're kicking Tristan's sorry butt to the curb," Jen smirked as a plan began to form in her mind. "What about tar and feathers, Kye?"

"Jen, are you sure that fall didn't rattle your brain just a bit?" Kyle frowned at her different manner of speaking.

"Oh, I think the real me has only begun to emerge, Kye. Don't worry, I'll talk to Kypri, and you can talk to his bro, if he comes," Jen waited patiently as Aly asked Nawat to inform the crows that a message needed to be delivered to the Trickster.

In no time at all, Kyprioth was standing before them all, in his 'Mithros' guise, and Mithros was guised as Kyprioth, which made Jen stifle a chuckle. "Jennifer," the man that looked like Kyprioth frowned, clearly not as amused.

"Nobody by that name here," Jen replied curtly. "My birth name was Jenny."

"Jen, are you alright?" Kyprioth (the real one) asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but we need to get back to defeat Tristan, the Black Mage. I wasn't sure when you were telling me that an evil being had been released, but he sure fits the bill. PLEASE send us back!" Jen pouted playfully at the God, "Please, Uncle Kypri?"

Mithros chose now of all times to laugh, "Uncle Kypri? You have at least another joke that I enjoy!"

"Yes, Jen so lovingly anointed me with that name," Kyprioth chuckled merrily.

"He hasn't attacked any others, yet, has he?" Kyle asked Mithros, very seriously.

"No. He will soon, if you do not stop him," the laughter that was once in Mithros' face became hardened like that of a worried father for his children. "You will do well, my son. As will you, mischief's daughter."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 **

"Thanks again Al! Bye Nawat! It was awesome to meet you! Good luck at wooing Al, she's more like her mother than she knows!" Jen laughed gleefully as Aly's face paled and turned crimson, and Nawat could only grin happily as Kyle, Jen, Mithros, and Kyprioth disappeared. "Uncle Kypri, maybe it's best if you have the Mother goddess have a nice long talk with Al, like she did with her mom."

"That is an idea that I will take into great consideration, Jen," Kypri sighed tiredly.

"So, Mithros, why me?" Kyle asked.

"You are strong, have a good mind, and will protect you and yours no matter the cost," Mithros replied.

"Wow, Kye! That's one of the highest compliments that anyone can receive!" Jen laughed lightly as Kyle blushed at the praise of Mithros.

"Jen, be quiet," Kyle stared at the stones floor under his feet.

"Where is he?! Guards! Guards!"

"Sounds like dear old Stan is at it again," Jen set her face in a hard glare.

"Mithros, I think it's best if you and Kyprioth leave... things could get messy," Kyle growled respectfully to the gods as his eyes sighted Tristan readying to attack Bianca, Beatrice, and Rik.

"We're staying," Mithros responded coolly.

"Yes, and once this is over, we have something to tell you both, as well as those two other children," Kyprioth replied seriously.

"HEY STAN! WE'RE BA-A-ACK!" Jen grinned angrily, as the black mage turned around to stare at her in shock.

"How?!" Tristan gaped at Jen and Kyle, but what caught his attention were the two men behind the boy and girl.

"Let's just say we have the God's on our side, literally!" Jen watched as his eyes widened as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Great MOTHER!" Tristan stared in fright at the mere sight of the Mother goddess, who was standing protectively between him and Bianca and Beatrice.

"Your time has long since past, dark mage," the Mother glared down at the evil one before her.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY PETTY TRICKS AND SORCERY!" Tristan yelled and flung his fist at the Mother, only to find Mithros holding his fists.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Wife," Mithros spit out the words slowly and angrily.

"Hey, bastard! What were you attacking the Mother goddess for?!" Jen growled.

"I AM NOT A BASTARD!" Tristan shrieked, and in his rage, he pulled his fist out of Mithros' hand, shattering it beyond all repair. You would think the pain would make him stop, but his anger made him blind to his pain, and he flew at Jen, landing a decent punch on her left cheek.

Jen stumbled back from the pain, and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as she began to fight back. Kyle joined in and he began to tackle and punch the dark mage as if he was a punching bag, but none of their efforts seemed to phase the dark mage. He sneered as Kyle and Jen pulled away to regain their breath. Now he attacked with a spell. His spell made Kyle, Jen, and any who went against him fall to the ground, clutching at their chests as if they were having a heart attack.

However, his spell did not affect the ones of whom he should have been most wary of… The gods and goddess attacked with blinding light, completely obliterating any magic that Tristan had within his body. The darkness in him remained, but now his spell was wearing off. He tried to run away, but was tripped by an angry Kyprioth, "No one harms my daughter and gets away with it!"

* * *

I know it's been a while, since I updated this, but I recently got a job and I had midterms to do as well. I know it's no excuse, but that is what happend. Oh yeah! Thanks again to all of you who are still with me! 

Check ya later!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 **

"Um, Kyprioth, since when am I your daughter?!" Jen growled the moment after Kyprioth had announced his claim and the spell had finally worn off.

Kyprioth looked about ready to wet his pants, "Um…"

"Brother, this is your decision, but wait until you two are alone to finish this conversation," Mithros looked softly at his brother.

"Brother, why did you call me your wife?" the Mother questioned.

"It was a slip of the tongue, sister. I shall try not to let it happen again," Mithros stared at his sister.

"Fine," the Mother nodded calmly.

"Um, what's gonna happen to Tristan?" Kyle questioned.

"We will leave that decision to Numair Salmalín. It was his spell that was released," Mithros replied.

"That is very kind of you Mithros, but it would be best if you four chose," Numair came around the corner with Rik, Bianca, Beatrice, Thom, Diane, and a fully healed Rippa.

"RIPPA!" Jen watched in awe as her friend flew to her shoulder, after letting bird-goo fall on Tristan's head. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"She is very glad to see you as well, Jen," Kyprioth smiled as the crow rubbed it's head under Jen's chin.

"Now that you are all four together, we must ask that all but Diane, Numair, and the four from the other world leave."

"But!" Rik and Thom looked worriedly at their respective girls.

"Do as he says, boys," Numair stared both boys into obedience.

"Numair, judgment is never to be in anyone's hands. Mithros, Tristan is a creature that Chaos has freed, and as such, you would be the best to dish out his punishment," Kyle frowned.

"Do all of you agree with Kyle?" Mithros scanned them all gravely. All three of the others from the future gave him an affirmative nod. "So be it. Tristan, Black mage of Chaos, is to be imprisoned with Chaos after being stripped from his powers, and made to relive all the pain that he has caused others in the past."

"Numair, you and Daine may leave now. We three must speak to our chosen four," the Mother smiled kindly at the mage and his wife.

"Well?" Kyle crossed his arms expectantly as he waited for the Gods to say something.

"Um…" Mithros seemed slightly nervous. "You see… we had children with mortals… but the mortals were all killed a few years after our children were born."

"We feared for their safety so we sent them to another world," the Mother sighed softly.

"Ugh! You two should just come out and say it! Children, we're your parents!" Kyprioth threw up his hands.

"Crap," Beatrice winced.

"Shit!" Kyle swore.

"That's such B.S.!" Bianca growled.

"…" Jen stayed silent through the whole thing and waited until the other three had settled down, before sighing, "So, who's father or mother is whose?"

"You're Kyprioth's daughter," the Mother smiled gently at Jen. "Kyle is Mithros' son, and Bianca is his daughter. Beatrice is my daughter."

"Huh? How'd that work out?" Bianca asked curiously.

"So, we're all cousins?" Kyle questioned Mithros.

"Yes."

"No wonder we hated each other," Kyle sighed. "We're too much like our parents."

"Hey!" Kyprioth and Mithros glared, while the Mother could only nod and laugh.

Then Kyle remembered something, "I can't believe Beatrice and Bianca had a crush on me!"

"Well, what else did you wish to speak of?" Jen asked softly, after Kyle's outburst.

"You have three choices. Return to the world you grew-up in, return with us, or stay here," Mithros sighed.

"Because we're half-gods, right?" Bianca ventured.

"Yes," Kyprioth sighed.

Jen thought for a few moments before taking her leave of her new family and going for a walk.

* * *

After much deliberation, and bickering, Kyle and the others were ready to make their decisions. It was only then that Kyle noticed Jen was missing. He frowned before using their mental connection, and following it until he reached the gardens, finding Jen sitting in a tree, "We all have made our decisions, Jen."

"Oh?"

"Beatrice wishes to return to go with her mother and Bianca wishes to return to the other world."

"And what of you, Kyle?" Jen asked.

"I will stay where you decide to. You are my friend and I refuse to leave you alone."

"Do you know why I left, Kyle?" Jen watched as Kyle waited patiently for her to continue, "I left because I needed some time away from everyone to think. I'm happy here, Kyle."

"Then we'd best return to tell our parent's our decision," Kyle smiled as he watched Jen leap from the tree and land next to him. Smiling, they made their way back to the hall and informed their parents of their decision.

Kyprioth smiled knowingly at his daughter, "Don't forget to play mischief on your beau."

"I won't… father," Jen ran up and hugged the God. "Promise to visit me?"

"Whenever you need me, just call me and I will be there," Kyprioth whispered softly.

"I love you da," Jen gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Um, dad, I know my decision has not made you happy, but I just don't fit here," Bianca ran up to Mithros and hugged him. "I love you, and expect you and my brother to come and visit every once in a while."

"Of course, my daughter," Mithros smiled sadly at his little girl.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you as well, daughter."

"Well, bye family," Bianca waved as she disappeared into a bright light.

"Sayonara Bianca," Jen waved back.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys around," Beatrice grinned at her cousins before giving them each a hug and going to her mother's side.

"See ya B," Kyle smirked.

"Yeah," Jen smiled at her cousin and her aunt as they vanished, returning to the world of the Gods.

"I'll visit you soon, my son," Mithros replied seriously.

"Oh, cut the stiff motions, da," Kyle rolled his eyes and gave his old man a hug that made Mithros smile.

"Take good care of Aly, da!" Jen called as her father and Mithros vanished.

"So, what are we gonna tell Thom and Rik?" Kyle sighed.

"We tell them that B and Anca went home," Jen smiled at her cousin. "So, you gonna help me pull pranks on people?"

"Of course! What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't?" Kyle and Jen both had a good laugh and set out to find the two boys and settle into their new life, and home, in Tortall.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but I couldn't think of how to word what I wanted to happen.

If you think there should be an epilogue or something that tells of what happens to each of the four in their new homes, let me know by using that little review button at the bottom of the page.

Snowfire the Kitsune


	43. Chapter 43

PLEASE READ OTHER CHAPTERS FOR DISCLAIMERS!

* * *

Several years later.

Aly! Tell your hellions to stop pestering my Sarmatia, Jen yelled at her friend and heart-sister.

Nawat, theyre your sons, Aly groaned as the baby inside her kicked her bladder again.

Ill take care of it, love, Nawat laughed. Lancer, Gilas, stop tormenting Kyprioths granddaughter! I know you both have a crush on her

EWWW! all three kids looked at each other and ran to tackle Jen and Nawat.

Jensing! Watch out for that root! Kyles daughter yelped as she fell over root. Kyle sighed, Why do I even bother?

Just be thankful that she doesnt have the same mishaps with a bow, Tobe chuckled.

Oh, ha ha, Jeri glared at Tobe and her husband.

Jeri, dont you dare try to kill my husband, Jen growled as she stalked up behind her husband, making Tobe tense as she slipped her arms around his waist and breathed on his neck.

Oh no, I think Ill leave that to you, Jeri grinned as she took Kyles hand.

Good, Tobe gulped nervously. Nawat, you mind watching Sarmatia for a bit? I think Jens got something on her mind

No problem, have fun you two! Nawat laughed as Tobe grabbed Jen and ran off to the stables.

Mommy, what happened to your dearest friends?

Tricia, why wont you just go to sleep? Biancas husband sighed.

Gerald, Bianca warned. Tricia, mommy had to leave them in another world so that they would be happy. Mommy didnt fit in there. Now, why dont you go to sleep. The sooner that you do, Uncle Kyle and Grandpa will come.

Aunt Jeri, and cousins Lancer and Gilas too? Tricia asked.

Yes, them too, love, Bianca smiled as she watched her daughter fall asleep. I miss you Beatrice, Bianca sighed as she looked up at the stars.

Mother, what am I to be the goddess of? You have waited for a long time to tell me. What am I to be?

You shall be the Goddess of friendship and travelers, the Mother Goddess smiled. In honor of your friends and family history.

I thank you Mother, Beatrice smiled and quickly made up her own costume a Loral-leaf crown of leaves, a walking stick with a dove carved on it, and brown leggings and green tunic. She smiled as she looked into the eyes of her mother and saw her first assignment, Sarmatia Jens daughter.


End file.
